Thunderbirds and Aliens!
by Codey-Wraith
Summary: Ben 10 joins Internation Rescue, rated M for safety reasons.
1. Chapter 1

ThunderBirds and Aliens Chapter 1

**New story not part of the shared story universe, though this will need some clarification. This is after the OG Ben 10 but further into the future where Grandpa Max meant to go to Mars but joined the Plumbers instead. **

**I OWN NOTHING, Not Thunderbirds or Ben 10. If I owned Thunderbirds, I would have a second Thunderbird 2, and If I owned Ben 10, BigChill's design would never have changed. **

:Story Start:

**New York-General Hospital-Private rooms-Six years prior (Two years after a fateful summer travelling the country)**

A twelve year old boy, brown hair white shirt, cargo pants and a damaged oversized leather jacket with the number 10 over the heart, if he stood up, the jacket would reach his shins and his sleeves were pushed up. On his wrist was a high tech watch. On his face was several bruises, but that was not the reason he was in a hospital.

On the bed in front of him was a girl the same age as him with orange eyebrows. She is wearing a medical gown, with bandages around her head hands with bruises over her eyes and face.

The boy is Ben Tennyson, school student, recently orphaned and Alien shape shifting Superhero, which you wouldn't be able to tell unless you saw him in action. How he was able to do this was with the watch on his wrist, an alien device filled with the DNA of several different alien species, with different powers or abilities.

In the bed is one Gwendolyn Tennyson, honour student, child genius, spell casting super heroine.

Ben was staring at Gwendolyn in sadness and guilt, as a couple Nurses look inside the private room and one says to the other, "You know the terrorist attack in Belwood?" the other nurse nods and the first one continues, "These two are the only survivors and apparently their whole family was in Belwood at the time, and they were found in close to the epicentre of the blast."

The two nurses were interrupted by a loud cough. They turned around to find a blonde woman in pink, and old woman in a purple jumpsuit with purple glasses, and an elderly gentleman win with an ear piece, and black security like clothing. The woman speaks, "I believe that gossiping about people who are recovering is a terrible attitude for working in a hospital. Especially when those involved are also associated with a major backer of this hospital," the angry look she gave them made them stumbled back and to the nurses' station. The woman in pink knocked on the door to Gwendolyn's room and proceeded to ask, "May we come in?" Ben silently nodded before the two females of the trio entered the room. The woman introduces herself, "I am Lady Penelope Creighton Ward, please just call me Penelope," Ben was silent as Penelope speaks, "I have some one here to meet the two of you."

Ben finally spoke, "The doctor says, that they are not sure whether she would awaken, nor do they know what problems she may have if she does."

Penelope nods at the information before saying, "Did you see anything about who attacked Bellwood."

Ben thinking that Penelope was a reporter simply says, "They did not look human," before becoming silent.

Penelope nods before saying, "What do you know about your family tree?" Ben said nothing as Penelope says, "Your Grandfather still has family, would you like to meet his cousin, Sally Tracy," Ben raised an eyebrow as an old woman entered and took a seat next to Ben.

Ben sat their silently before Sally asks, "So," she tried to find the right words before goes with, "How are you doing?"

"You mean besides the huge explosion going off and destroying my home town," Ben starts as he suddenly gets angry, "That fact that the only remaining Family that I have ever known is," he looks to Gwendolyn in pain before saying, "It has been the worst days in my admittedly short life. So sorry that I am not too happy talking with a reporter that apparently found some family members that I have not spoken to or heard about."

Sally snorted at the Reporter comment before saying, "Actually Lady Penelope is a part of an honoured family in England," Ben lowered his head at his mistake before Sally continues, "And you are right. You probably would never have heard of me. Max was going to join my son on the mission to mars," Ben raised an eyebrow before Sally says, "Yeah, that was the last time I spoke to Max, with an extended period before that being when I decided to fly around the world before meeting the love of my life," Ben looked uncomfortable but Sally rectified that with, "Though Max, was apparently supportive," she had a sad look, "Wish I had spoken with him more."

Ben simply nods at that as he thinks of his grandfather. Ben then asks, "So what do you plan to do?"

Sally was thoughtful before asking, "Well, what do you want to do?"

Ben was silent before saying, "I would like some time to think," Sally nods before standing and walking with Penelope out the room.

Outside the room they see the elderly man talking with a police officer. Penelope spoke, "Parker, what is it?"

Parker spoke, "This man was trying to interrupt you mi'lady."

The police officer growls and says, "We found something that we believe may belong to the children inside."

Penelope speaks, "What exactly are you referring to?"

The police officer pulled out a phone and selected an image before saying, "We found a motor home partially buried within the blast zone," the police officer showed an image of a motor home that belonged to Max Tennyson, "We found a photo inside," before pulling out a picture of ten year old Ben and Gwendolyn with an elderly overweight gentleman in a red Hawaiian shirt. The police officer then says, "We just wanted to ask, if they knew what caused the explosion and to return something at belongs to them." Penelope pulled to officer to the side to speak with the man.

Sally frowns before she hears the door behind her shut, Ben clearly heard them. Sally turns to Parker and asks, "Do you think we are rushing this?"

Parker shook his head before saying, "Miss Tracy, you saw what is happening outside," referring to the horde of parents thinking that it was their child injured and reporters questioning everyone. Parker then says, "Master and Miss Tennyson, should be with family and not made into a side show. Remember Family looks out for Family. Master Tennyson is currently by his cousin being there for when she wakes up." Sally frowns at that comment.

Inside the hospital room Ban took his seat after hearing what was said outside before muttering to himself, "What am I going to do Gwen, Grandpa is gone, you're stuck in hospital and those responsible is still out there," he covered his face and never noticed that Gwendolyn started to move.

Gwendolyn looked at Ben, painfully before she says, "What are you doing Dweeb?"

Ben shot up fast as he stares at Gwendolyn before rushing forward and shouting, "Gwen!" that caused Sally to enter the room.

Gwen slapped him before clutching her hand in pain and asks, "What happened? Where am I? Where are my parents?" she then clutches her head as a doctor rushes in with Lady Penelope.

The Doctor gestured for everyone except Sally out of the room. Ben started pacing while Parker stayed by the door as Lady Penelope sat near Ben. The police officer, sat next to Lady Penelope before he started to speak with Ben as he paces, "I understand that this is a bad time but we found an RV," he handed Ben the photo they recovered, "We found a last will and testament, giving you and I believe your sister the RV."

Ben sighs and says, "Gwen is my cousin," the police officer nods.

The police officer says, "Any way, the RV is currently down stairs behind the hospital."

Ben nods before saying, "Thanks," Sally exited the hospital room with the doctor before Sally pulled Ben to the side, "Is Gwen going to be okay?"

Sally had a sad look as she says, "I am afraid that," she struggled to find the right words before just saying, "She has lost three years of her memories," Ben's eyes widened, "and I am afraid that the doctor says, that it may never come back." That brought Ben to tears, as Sally Tracy brings him into a hug.

Lady Penelope asks, "How long will it take for Gwendolyn to recover?"

Sally Tracy says, "Physically she will but," Lady Penelope simply nods in understanding. Sally took a deep breath and says, "Gwendolyn cannot be moved for a week as her injuries can heal." Ben stepped away from Sally Tracy as he started to walk away towards the elevator. Parker went after him to keep an eye on him. Sally Tracey looked to Lady Penelope to say, "Whoever attacked Bellwood, must of had a reason. That type of explosion was way too massive for just a small town."

Lady Penelope nods in agreement before saying, "I already have spoken with John on this matter and he has found nothing. Not even whatever caused the explosion," she frowned as she pulled out a hand mirror and says, "I have a feeling that Ben may know more than he is letting on."

Sally frowns before saying, "What if," looking to Gwendolyn's room and then the elevators before she says, "What if Ben and Gwen were the targets?"

Penelope was silent before she says, "I will look into that line of thinking, just to be on the safe side."

**Ground Floor Hospital-With Ben and Parker**

Ben silently exited the elevator and walked through the lobby past a television that displayed what remained of Bellwood, which was a large crater with destroyed buildings and thousands dead. Ben continued to walk to the rear exit of the Hospital with Parker following after him. Ben reached the outside of the Hospital where he sees his grandfather's motor home, Ben walks past the police officers, ignoring them telling him to stop and going straight in. No one noticed the middle aged man in a lab coat, goggles around the man's neck, a gold pocket watch in his left hand as his right came out his pocket with a gumball into his mouth.

The door locks automatically as Ben takes a seat at the table inside and closes the blinds. Ben leans back as suddenly all the blinds close before Ben suddenly stands looking around the motor home when a green flash appeared behind him and Ben hears an old wise voice that gave Ben some hope, "Hello again young Benjamin Tennyson."

Ben speaks, "Azmuth," Ben turns around to see a tiny grey frog like alien wearing strange robes, standing on the table, less than a foot tall. Ben took a seat and asks with a frown, "What brings you here?"

Azmuth with his arms behind his back as he faces Ben and says, "I came to make an update to the Omnitrix," he revealed a small micro chip that he placed on Ben's watch before he says, "I understand that you are going through a difficult period in your life, but remember all the lessons you have learnt, so that you can move forward."

Ben nods before asking, "Would you be able to help Gwen?"

Azmuth closes his eyes and says, "Unfortunately, of all species in the universe, even I cannot fully comprehend the human mind. The fact in the matter is that given time humanity can be considered the best species to wield the Omnitrix. Did you know that the Pyronite species never thought to use their abilities to fly or that the Arburian Peltarota never used their speed and size to save themselves' from the 'Great One'? I suspected not, though I will admit that your use of 'Greymatter' has been lack lustre but that will improve in time," Azmuth smirks at his apparent jab, "I leave you with this last piece of advice, Young Benjamin, heroes come in all sizes but it's the chooses they make that make them great," Azmuth teleported away in a green light leaving a small pad with writing.

Ben looks at the pad and sees a list of controls combination, he focused on one item in the list.

Outside Parker was leaning next to the door of the motor home, waiting for a full hour before Ben came out and rubbing his left wrist without his watch. Ben sees Parker waiting for him and asks, "So what is your deal?"

Parker smirks and says, "I am Lady Penelope's driver."

"And you were following me, why?" Ben questioned as the two head back into the Hospital.

"My job is also to act as a bodyguard for Mi'Lady," Parker admitted as the two entered the room before a adult man, that a reporter got into the hospital with a camera man. Parker placed Ben behind him and the two went into the staircase to avoid the reporter. Parker then says, "Though getting her away from undesirables was always fun," he joked getting a smile from Ben.

Ben then asks, "So what exactly brought Penelope's attention to Gwen and me?"

Parker answers with, "Actually about a year ago, Miss Tracy's son was in an accident and his eldest son found learnt about Max and his family, John managed to locate you and young Miss Tennyson after the explosion."

Ben asks in response, "So what does the Tracy family do for a living?"

Parker scratched his chin before saying, "They travel around the world allot," he was very vague in his answer was accompanied by a knowing smirk. As they reached the floor they were heading to, Parker adds, "I would that you Master Tennyson will be excited to learn firsthand."

**A week later-Outside the Hospital**

After Gwen had sufficiently recovered, and for her and Ben to meet a couple of Sally Tracy's grandkids, Gordon, a blonde with the personality of a surfer dude and a ten year old Allan who blonde and focused on becoming an astronaut, even knowing the maths behind travelling through space. He really got along with Gwen in the Math and Physics. They also met a girl called Kayo who is half Malaysian and half British who was considered family since she had came to live with them in her mid teens.

Today though it was just Gordon and Sally where her with Lady Penelope and Parker. Gwen was in a wheel chair being pushed by Ben, much to Gwen's confusion. Lady Penelope spoke, "We will need to use the rear exit. The front of the building is still filled with reporters and undesirables."

Once they reached the back of the hospital they see a pink limo and a yellow construction vehicle that could tow the RustBucket. Gordon spoke, "I will take the Pod, See you guys at the Tracy 'house,'" he winked to Lady Penelope as climbed into the large yellow vehicle.

Ben looked at the pink car before saying, "Talk about girly."

Parker laughs and says, "It's not looks that are important, it's how it drives, before he opens the door and helps Gwen into the back before taking her wheel chair into the rear compartment. Ben took a seat next to Gwen in the middle while Lady Penelope and Sally Tracy sat at either side as Parker took a seat at the driver's seat and Parker says, "FAB-one is off," before the pink limo as shot away from the parking lot while Gordon slowly exited the car park before turning in the opposite direction.

Ben noticed this before asking, "Where is Gordon going?"

Lady Penelope simply answers with, "Gordon is simply taking your grandfather's motorised home to a collection point where he can bring it with us," they reached the highway as Penelope adds, "We should arrived at our destination within a couple hours. Parker," she speaks up to her driver.

Parker smiles and says, "Yes Mi'Lady," he then reached for the controls to the side before flipping a cover and flipping a switch. The result was wings extending out from underneath FAB-One before the six wheels angled down to the ground while the front grill folded into the car revealing a jet engine. FAB-One then proceeded to fly into the air.

Ben's eyes widened before he asks, "Are you a part of a secret organisation or something?"

Parker chuckles before saying, "Nothing illegal I assure you," Ben's eyes were suspicious as Parker then continued, "I am sure that you will want to see the view," indicating the windows.

Sally helped Gwendolyn to look out the window to the left to see the Statue of Liberty. Ben's eyes widen before Lady Penelope says, "Parker has a license that allows him to fly within no fly zones, such as," gesturing to the statue as they flew past.

Ben frowns before saying, "But the only people who can even get that sort of documentation is GDF, UN forces or International Rescue," that got raised eyebrows from Sally, Lady Penelope and Parker.

Parker asks, "So how do you know that?"

Ben was sheepish before saying, "Grandpa Max had one from his time in the Air Force," everyone was impressed as Ben adds, "It is also needed to pilot anything that can break the sound barrier," looking at Parker, Ben asks, "How fast can FAB-One go?"

Parker smirks and says, "Can travel from England to New York within an hour while staying in comfort, half that when I gun it."

"Parker," Lady Penelope spoke, "Perhaps instead of talking about it, how about showing off a bit."

Parker smirks and says, "Of course Mi'Lady, increasing speed to Half Mach One." And shoot forward. This pushed everyone into their seats with Sally squealing in joy with Ben, Gwen and Lady Penelope where more dignified, even though they were enjoying themselves.

After an hour and Parker reducing the speed they were going, Ben eventually asks, "Where exactly are we going?"

Parker smirks, while Lady Penelope chuckled lightly before saying, "We are heading to the general vicinity of New Zealand," They eventually flew over Australia passing the Sydney Opera house. They passed Tasmania as Lady Penelope says, "I wonder where Vergil is?"

Gwen raised an eyebrow and asks, "As in Gordon and Alans' older brother with the Physic and Engineering degrees? Why would you be wondering where he is, we are flying over the ocean?"

The answer came from the shadow that appeared over FAB-One as Ben looked up to see a large green aircraft, with folding wings two red thrusters on the back under an oversized spoiler. On the side was a large white number '2' painted on the side. Ben was silent before asking, "I am going to guess, that is what you meant," while pointing at THUNDERBIRD 2.

Sally Tracy chuckled and says, "My boys, really know their stuff. They have to, they are INTERNATIONAL RESCUE."

Ben looks to Parker and says, "Are you really going to let that oversized truck beat you?"

Parker smirks before shooting FAB-One forward and past TB2 where Ben waved to the pilot. Parker then brought FAB-One to the island as TB2 flew to the side, Ben looks out the window at the island to reveal a angular white futuristic multi levelled mansion with an Olympic scale pool. FAB-One landed next to the pool before driving towards the main house as FAB-One proceeded to transform back into its default form. Ben stands up and opens the door for everyone while Parker heads for the rear of the Vehicle to aid Miss Tennyson. Ben waited for Gwen to be placed in her wheel chair, so he could push it to the house.

Gwen looked over her shoulder and asks, "Why are you pushing in me, Doofus?"

Ben takes a deep breath before saying, "Can't I help family?" and was silent as they reach the house. They entered the house at the lower level where they see a kitchen and a doorway to a bathroom and another to a laundry. Sally directs them to an elevator to the side that takes them up to the main room.

Where they see a brown haired man about the age of thirty, wearing geans, lavender shirt and dress shoes. This man introduces himself, "I am Scott Tracy, I pilot THUNDERBIRD 1 and site leader during rescues." He gives them a simple two fingered salute before Gordon arrives with another man, with black hair, with a plad red shirt, blue geans and steel Caped boots.

Gordon in his sunset styled Hawaiian short says, "Welcome to Tracy Island," he smirks as he asks, "What do you think?"

Ben was silent before he says, "Meh," that caused Gordon to stumble, Gwen to look at him strangely, while everyone else smirks, "Large mansion in the middle of nowhere, Commuting places will take _forever_," he jokes around with sarcasm at the end.

The man besides Gordon laughs and says, "True in most cases," he then jokes, "If you need to get to space." The man steps forward and offers a hand and says, "I am Virgil Tracy, you must be Ben. Were you the one who got Parker to show off?"

Ben scratched his head in amusement and says, "Yeah that was me, this is-"

He was interrupted by Gwen who says, "I can introduce Myself Doofus!" which got a sad look from Ben.

"You must be Gwen," Virgil shook her hand and says, "Sorry I couldn't visit you in hospital, work got in the way."

"Well I am sorry that you now have to deal with my Doofus cousin," Gwen started before she whispers, "He breaks stuff."

Virgil looked at Ben who says, "Allot changes in three years," Gwen frowns as Ben continues, "But ten year old Ben and younger did break stuff," he gave a cheeky grin and says, "Though I will ensure that I avoid touching anything that could destroy the island." This got laughs from everyone excluding Gwen who was not amused.

Gwen adds, "I would listen to him. He is surprisingly not lying," Ben appeared disappointed before he forced a smile and shrugs.

Virgil then says, "Brains is bringing up the RV," they look outside the window to say, "I took the liberty in choosing a spot for it down near the beach, West side has a nice sunset in the evening."

Ben nods and says, "I should probably make sure that this 'Brains' knows what he is taking extreme care," he walks over the stairs before stopping to ask, "How do I get there?" he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Virgil nods and says, "I will take him down there," before leading him out the back of the house.

Lady Penelope walked over to Scott and says, "Where is Kayo and Allen?"

Scott says, "Allen is on THUNDERBIRD 5, finalising his space qualifications and Kayo is currently at the GDF headquarters working on qualifications for security training."

Lady Penelope nods before asking, "What will we do with Gwen and Ben?" she pulled Scott to the side.

Scott hums in thought before saying, "We will ask them what they want to do before making arrangements," Lady Penelope nods before the two stare at Gwen as she listened to Gordon trying to show off with his stories of saving the day in THUNDERBIRD 4 while Sally Tracy was just shaking her head at the antics. Scott looks out the window at Ben and Virgil, where Ben was animatedly asking questions. Scott then says with a small smirk, "I have a feeling I know what Ben will want."

**2060-six Years Later-Tracy Island-West side of the Island-Dawn**

The Rustbucket parked and completely set up with beach chairs and a wooden bench and a large barbeque set up. The door on the Rustbucket opened to reveal an eighteen year old boy with brown hair walked out with an old Laptop that appeared to have been strapped together with electronics. He is wearing a green leather jacket with a black shirt and geans. (**Alien Force Clothes**) This is Ben Tennyson, who looks at his wrist which is bare before sighing and running along the path very quickly to the Tracy's main house. When he reaches the house he sees Sally Tracy giving him a look. Ben sighs and says, "Sorry, I was studying in the Rustbucket and fell asleep," he then opened the Laptop to show her what he had been working on, "Do you think Scott will okay it with Brains?"

"What do you want me to see?" an Indian man in a pink suit jacket, beage pants and blue glasses. This is Hiram K "Brains' Hackenbacker, the tech genius of INTERNATIONAL RESCUE. Brains looks to the computer and sees design for a craft. Brains analyses the designs briefly before asking, "This is very well designed. Those degree in Astro-Mechanics and Engineering really were worth it."

"Do you think Scott will like it," Ben questioned hopefully.

Sally simply says, "There is no harm in asking."

Ben nods before asking, "So did Gwen call from Harvard yet?"

Sally frowns before saying, "She did, she is not coming back for the summer," Ben looks shocked as Sally continues, "She decided to stay in England to finish her Ten Doctorates. Seriously, she loses three years of memories and becomes a super genius. How is that possible?"

Ben smiles lightly before saying, "You forgot, super kung fu master and whatever other electives she has taken up," Ben then looks at Brains and asks, "Is Scott at the main desk?"

"No, he is helping me with the retrofit," Brains says quickly as he collects some pastries and adds, "We should have TB1 up and r-r-runing by this afternoon. Virgil is currently returning from the Russian mining disaster."

Ben closes his laptop as he follows Brains to an elevator further into the Mountain of Tracy Island. After two minutes the express elevator reaching the Sub level '1' where the doors open to reveal a blue, silver and white rocket with the number one on the side. Scott was hanging off the top by his grappling claw on the nose cone. He appeared to be talking over the communications to Virgil and John Tracy, the final Tracy Brother, who has ginger hair and spends the majority of his time up in space monitoring the world for disasters, a role that Ben has substituted for a couple times. Mainly to get space rated.

Scott landed next to Brains' maintenance equipment and asks Brains, "How long until we get her back in the air?"

Brains nods and says, "The retrofit is near complete, I will focus on its completion. Until then I think you should look at Ben's design. It is quite interesting."

Ben walked with Scott back to the elevator and the two proceeded back to the main house with Scott asking, "So what are these designs Brains was talking about."

As they went in the elevator and Ben says, "Well after doing research on all the rescues that INTERNATIONAL RESCUE has done over the years," They reach the house and walk into the main room, where Scott takes a seat at a desk near the main lounge. Ben places his laptop in front of Scott and says, "For every rescue each THUNDERBIRD has completed, so I propose that-"

Scott sighs and sarcastically says, "Another THUNDERBIRD," as Scott looks over the designs, he says, "Ben, we are not in the position to construct this type of craft."

Ben sighs and says, "Scott, you know that TB2 is used in almost every major rescue on Earth. What is wrong with having another carrier like TB2 in the event that it is needed in two places at once," Ben argues before adding, "And with the whole Mars Colony that is being built, another Space capable craft will ensure that can transport large numbers in the event that," Scott interrupted.

"Ben we are not in the stage of hypotheticals," Scott spoke before using some logic himself, "We can make do with what we have. I will look at these designs and discuss it with Brains properly. Though I will also have to discuss this with Virgil, John, Gordon, Allen and Kayo."

Sally walks in with a tray of burnt cookies and when they are within sight says, "Better include Lady Penelope and myself. She will want to see these designs herself."

"Grandma," Scott says, "this is very important for INTERNATIONAL RESCUE, and if we do decide to build it we will have to contact the GLOBAL DEFENCE FORCE."

Ben takes a deep breath and says, "Okay, after you talk about it, please give me an answer straight away. Waiting weeks just to get a 'no' is a pain," before taking several of the burnt cookies and taking a bite out of one and enjoying the taste before walking back down to the THUNDERBIRD STORAGE HANGER.

Scott looks at him strangely as Sally says, "Well at least someone likes my cooking. I am going to get started on dinner," before heading to the kitchen.

Scott stands and says to himself "I still can't understand how Ben can like Grandma's cooking so much."

Gordon speaks from under the desk and says, "I know, at least he eats all of Grandma's cookies for us."

Scott laughs before asking, "Any reason you are under Dad's desk?"

Gordon looks at Scott like he is crazy before he answers, "Grandma is cooking," causing Scott to have a look of realisation before Scott gave Gordon a thumbs up before rushing back to the hanger. If he had stayed for another half hour he would have seen Virgil arrive and join Gordon under their father's desk only for the two to get caught by Grandma Sally Tracy.

**In the main Hanger-TB1 section-Midday. **

Ben was working with Brains, by reading the readouts of computer systems on TB1 while Brains was reassembling the propulsion systems. The alarms then went off as the tube marked with a large '3' before the large tube rotated revealing a large red rocket, with three thrusters. This is THUNDERBIRD 3, otherwise known as the only space travel capable craft of INTERNATIONAL RESCUE, piloted by Allen Tracy.

Allen Tracy and Kayo had been in orbit to repair a television broadcast satellite, more specifically the one filled with reruns. Allen and Kayo used the mechanical crane head back upstairs before they used the elevator to come back down in their civilian clothes. Allen with a green shirt with a guitar rocket design geans and sneakers, and Kayo in cargo pants, navy shirt and military boots.

Allen walks over to Ben and asks, "Did you manage to talk with Scott?"

Ben nods and says, "Yeah, he said he will need to talk to you and Kayo about it."

Allen was confused before he says, "With the logic you used to convince me on it, should have worked with Scott. What did Brains think about your design?"

"I found the design fascinating," Brains answered from his crane control before he adds, "Though some of the concepts look to be a challenge. Though it will take a few months to build it."

Ben then says, "If Scott does okay the project."

Kayo steps forward before she says, "You aren't the only one. I am head of security and I don't have a set of wings," Ben nods in agreement.

Allen then asks, "So how was that week on THUNDERBIRD 5? Did you work out why John enjoys it up there so much?" Ben shrugs before Allen says, "Don't get me wrong it is amazing up there but sometimes it's good to get a refresh of the feeling of gravity."

Ben shrugs before saying, "Well what can you do," Ben stands and shouts to Brains, "Readings appear to be well within parameters. I am going to head back upstairs for some smoothies," getting sighs from Allen and Kayo as they follow, "If you want one Brains just send MAX up." Brains waved them off as a white four legged bug like robot, with one eye, two arms and a sphere on the rear end.

They went up the elevator to the kitchen, to find Sally Tracy cooking but before Ben could ask what she was cooking Kayo and Allen covered his mouth before he could ask what. Allen and Kayo pulled him towards outside. They go all the way to the Rustbucket before Kayo pushes Ben into one of the sun chairs and says, "Not everyone like Grandma Tracy's cooking Ben, Please try to remember that." Ben shook his head while Allen laughed at that. Kayo sat on the wooden table and says, "So when will Gwen get here?"

Ben sighs before he says, "Gwen staying in England for the summer," Allen patted his back, "She probably started another doctorate."

Allen looked at him strangely before he asks, "Seriously? Again?" Ben just shrugged before Scott called them back up. As they reach the house Allen asks, "At the rate she is going, she be an expert in every field."

Ben gained a far off look before he says, "She probably just has not found her path in life," he did not say anything as they went back to the house.

Scott was standing with Virgil as a hologram of John in full gear speaking while Gordon sat eating a burnt cookie. "There was an earthquake a mile from a deep water laboratory. The opened a trench and that it is in danger of falling in and they are trapped in the main lab."

Gordon nods and says, "I can go down in THUNDERBIRD 4 and escort them out before using the rescue pods to get them out."

"I'll fly him," Virgil adds before heading towards a rocket launch painting.

Ben calls out, "Need a co-pilot?" to Virgil.

"You rest up Ben," Virgil says before adding, "You are on tech support," Ben nods and heads to the desk and opened the blue prints of the undersea lab, which looked like a clawless lobster, as Virgil is raised and sent down a slide backwards. His rescue gear, of a blue bodysuit with green safety harness and down to TB2 where he was rotated allowing him to grab a handle the flipped him to his feet into the cockpit of TB2 through a roof door that he closes. Once Virgil is in his seat Gordon entered the craft through the elevator in the back of the large Cockpit. TB2's legs extended into the air as a series of large green pods with large white numbers painted on the front, until the one with four enter the centre section of TB2. TB2 walked towards the outside of the mountain as the trees to each side of the runway lifted to the side. TB2 reached the end before a ramp lifted and a blast shield was raised behind the red thrusters. A count of five went off before TB2 was launched into the air. "THUNDERBIRD 2 is go."

Ben looked at the statistics before he contacts Brains, "Brains, we may need TB1 so please finish up the upgrades. There is a Sea Lab that may need a lift," Brains nods before turning off the comms.

Scott looked to Ben and asks, "You think it will be needed?"

Ben shock his head no before saying, "We are IR, I just wanted to include a redundancy plan," Scott nods in understanding.

What happened next proved Ben's plan was needed when Gordon went into a sea cave only to be buried underground at the epicentre of the sea quake. Scott went to two light fittings and pulled them down over his shoulders like a harness before the wall rotated allowing Scott to an elevator that drop down the main storage hanger before crossing an extended bridge to a chair harness. TB1 cockpit closes up and TB1 was transported on a platform and proceeded to be placed under the main pool of the house. During a countdown from five, the pool folded under the house before TB1 launched out the pool. After ten minutes, TB1 reached the site of the accident before shooting a cable to the Underwater Lab with TB2 and hold the underwater lab. Eventually Gordon got out of the underwater caves in his little yellow submarine. He manages to latch onto the Lab as he cuts his way in before going in and collecting the three scientists and gets them out, using coffin sized capsule to get them to the surface quickly. The Lab fell down the underwater cliff, leaving it a mess of scrap.

An hour later all the Thunderbirds return and Gordon places the device he found under the sea. John is projected as a hologram from his portrait on the wall which says, "This device was at the exact epicentre of the sea quake."

Gordon takes a seat and says, "Where would someone even get one of these or even have one."

Ben looked at the device before he opens the top, where Scott shouts, "Ben we don't know if this thing is booby trapped or something."

Ben replies calmly with, "The size of the device compared to the size of the quake," Ben pulls out a component and says, "Plus this has a fault. First quake damaged the receiver, it is meant to receive activation and deactivation signals," he examines the transceiver and says, "Factory components," alerting everyone.

John smirks and says, "Good eye," before Parker and Lady Penelope came up.

Lady Penelope speaks, "My expert says that the components used in this device is fairly expensive in the Black Market."

Scott asks, "Who is your expert?"

"That would be me, Master Scott," Parker spoke before he adds, "All the parts used to make this hunk of junk, cost a pretty penny in the Black Market."

Lady Penelope then comes back with a smirk and says, "We have already located the address of the buyer. We are about to enter said address now."

In an old warehouse located in London, Parker kicks the door down and Lady Penelope followed him into the dust and cobwebbed filled building towards a desk at the other end.

Lady Penelope with her compact open looked at the desk to see a large red button with a large note that she reads, "Press me to reveal the answer to all your questions," she then says, "There is a button here, it is not covered in dust."

Scott on Tracy Island thinks carefully and says, "We should press the button and deal with the consequences."

Ben looks up from the device and says, "Maybe we should get an idea of what this device is for first," he then turned to Lady Penelope and asks, "Did you learn the quantity the buyer bought?"

Parker scratched his chin and says, "Well the seller of the parts only sold five of those transmitters. They can be traced back to the seller, as they are an expert in radio signals."

Ben raised an eyebrow but before he could ask, Gordon spoke saying, "Let's just do it, my gut instinct is telling me to press the device."

Virgil sighs before saying, "Well we do need answers," Alan nods in agreement.

Kayo begins to argue in agreement with Ben when Parker says, "I couldn't agree more," and much to Lady Penelope telling him to stop, Parker presses the Button.

John appeared surprised as he says, "There is a series of Earthquakes going off in sequence along the edge of Pacific Ocean," he looks away before he says, "I am detecting a global broadcast."

In the centre of Tracy's main lounge the hologram of a darken figure begins to speak, "Now that I have your attention. Every city along the 'Ring of Fire' is at my mercy. You will hear my demands and pay them or I will," the Earthquakes increased in intensity suddenly for a full minute before the figure speak, "Shake things up. I will give out my demands in one hour," the figure give an evil laugh.

Ben looked at the empty space where the figure had been speaking, as Alan then says, "That was him, wasn't it."

Scott nods and says, "That was the Hood," Virgil walks over to the window.

"Who?" Ben questioned in confusion.

Gordon answers, "The Hood was the reason for our father's accident," Ben looked at him strangely, "He was trying to steal an experimental space craft and escaped after causing the craft to explode. Dad was still on board."

Ben's eyes widen, "You all said it was an accident. Are you telling me that it was not an accident?" Scott nodded in the positive.

Ben rubbed his face as Brains walked up to the world map be brought up before saying, "Oh no, The Solar Collector in Taipei is out of alignment."

"Is that bad?" Scott questioned.

Brains brought up an image of the solar collector that was in working order but before Brains could go into a tangent, Ben spoke, "Magnifying glass to ants," everyone's' eyes widen before Ben says, "only the ants are the people of Taipei."

"Yes," Brains admitted, "We will need to realign the collection dish."

Scott nods and says, "I will go ahead in TB1, Virgil follow in TB2."

John then speaks, "Gordon, there is a building that has collapsed into the sea, in Brisbane."

Gordon speaks, "That is practically our next door neighbour," he looks to Virgil and says, "I will leave from the island," Virgil nods as he rushes to the painting.

Scott says, "Thunderbirds are go!" and rushes to his launch elevator.

Ben opens the device's side panel and notices something that made him frown in anger. Brains looks at the same component as Ben and says, "I do not recognise this."

Ben simply says, "It is a power source," Brains' eyes widen with Kayo and Alan.

Ben's frown was noticed by Sally, who asks, "What is wrong kiddo?"

"I know where this is from but I don't know how he got it," Ben answered before he asks, "So what can everyone tell me about the Hood?"

Kayo sighs and says, "He is a criminal. Steal tech, extortion and mass Ransom," She then looks at the device and says, "What exactly is this Power Source?"

Ben leans back on the wall and says, "You would not believe me if I told you."

"Is it related to what happened to you and Gwen," Kayo questioned as he looks into the distance as he unconsciously tries to fiddle with an imaginary watch. Kayo looks to Ben's wrist and asks, "Ben? What is wrong?"

Ben looked to Kayo to see her staring at his wrist. Ben looks at his left wrist before he looks up and says, "The tech is not human," he then started walking outside. Just before he reached the door Ben says, "Brains get the signal from this device's transmitter, track the source," he then went towards the Rustbucket.

Kayo looks to Ben before turning to Brains and says, "Get the location of the Hood," and runs off to the Rustbucket.

**Inside the Rustbucket**

Ben sat in the passenger's seat with a frown, in deep thought until he looked to the driver's seat, remembering an old man with a red Hawaiian shirt. Ben had a single thought, 'What should I do Grandpa? If Alien tech is involved, where did he get it?' he then looks to the stove and says, "Am I ready, to be-?"

Ben stops when he hears Kayo speak, "Ben, are you in there?"

Ben walks to the door to open it and says, "Yeah," he lets Kayo into the Rustbucket and proceeded to lean on the dining table and Ben asks, "What do you need?"

"What is the Tech in those devices?" Kayo questioned, "I know that you may feel threatened by those who own the tech, but I need to know everything."

Ben frowns in thought before he says, "Its alien," Ben walked over to the main dashboard as Kayo looked at him strangely. Kayo looked at him in disbelief before Ben presses a button resulting in the Dashboad converting to simular technology to the device. Kayo was silenced before Ben says, "My Grandpa was a Plumber, Not a plumbing plumber, but an interplanetary police officer," he goes to the Stove and scanned on his hand on the stove and scans his hand which flipped the stove vent and a box down to reveal a high tech alien safe which revealed a black, white and green watch.

Kayo's eyes widen at the sight of the watch and says, "Why do you have a watch in an advanced safe?" she reached for the watch only for Ben to grab her wrist with a scared look on his face.

"Kayo," he barely whispers, "This is the Omnitrix. It lets the wielder transform into different alien species and it is considered the most powerful weapon in existence," he pulls out the pad device with a lot of scratches and says, "With it, I was a super hero, until **he** came back."

Kayo retracted her arm and asks, "So why do you have such a strange watch?"

Ben took a seat as he stared at the Omnitrix and says, "When I was ten, Gwen, my Grandpa and myself went on a road trip and the first night I was almost crushed by the sphere holding an alien watch. It attached to my wrist and I started a forest fire," Kayo looked at him strangely before he says, "I transformed into a pyronite, a volcanic alien who could control fire and burning stone."

Kayo kneels next to him and asks, "What did you do with the Omnitrix? Truely?"

Ben smiles and says, "I helped people, stoped criminals, harmless pranks and kicked bad guy butt. For two years I protected my home town after the road trip," he looked at his wrist and says, "I could have done anything and instead of personal gain, I did what I could with what I had," he was starting to feel nostalgic.

Kayo then questioned, "And how many lives could you save with the Omnitrix, working with INTERNATIONAL RESCUE?" Ben froze at that before she asks, "What is stopping you from wearing the Omnitrix again?" Kayo then stood and went back to the door of the Rustbucket before commenting, "What would you Grandpa do?"

Ben stared at the Omnitrix apparently ignoring Kayo as she left, Ben stared as he thought on what Kayo said before he stands and walks to the back of the Rustbucket where he looks inside a box and at the different items inside, a circular disk, a leather bound book, a couple sumo styled items, a golden stopwatch, a small gun looking device the size of a pen and an couple crystals and a red circular stone. Ben leans to the side before a wheelless sci-fi skateboard landed on his head. Ben then pulls out the last item in the box, revealing a series of pictures of Grandpa Max and Gwen with different creatures. Ben places the items back before walking back to the front only for him to trip on a piece of carpet. Ben looked to his feet and sees the edge of a hidden compartment.

Ben stands before crouching down and opens the hatch to find a scrap book. Ben takes a seat and proceeded to open the book. The RustBucket shook as TB3 shot into the sky. Ben started reading what appeared to be a journal scrap book of alien sightings of Ben during all his exploits from when he was ten. After reading a couple of the articles he stands.

**Australia-Northern Territory-An hour later**

Kayo was diving from orbit after jumping from low orbit, as TB3 flew past. When she was close to the ground, she activates her backpack which ejects a set of bug like wings, decreased her speed so that she could land in a run. She entered what appeared to be a rusted mine vent. She walked parkored over obstacles. She eventually reached the main platform before a bald man in a suit started to speak, "Hello, Kayo," Kayo turned off her communicator.

"Hood," Kayo growls out.

"I wish you would call me uncle," The Hood commented before saying, "You are my niece after all, and family should work together." Kayo snorted at that comment as the Hood continued, "You should work for me, Kayo. Your skills are wasted on INTERNATIONAL RESCUE."

Kayo glares at the Hood and says, "I know what you do to family and I will never work with you."

The Hood crosses his arms and as he says while four henchmen with strange car hood like helmets, "I will just have to persuade you. You made a mistake coming her alone," each henchmen had a strange triangular weapons aimed at her.

Kayo smirks and says, "I didn't," at that several soldiers arrived along with the leader of the GDF.

The Hood smirks before he gestures to his men, where one of them aimed at the roof and pulled the trigger blasting through the roof. The Hood smirks and says, "I have all the cards," Kayo was now nervous as the Henchmen aimed at the GDF. Kayo took a step back before a black and blue blur shot into the hanger and stole the weapons. Kayo looked around only for the Henchmen were tied up and hanging in the air together. Kayo tried to find the one responsible while the Hood growls before shouting, "I was warned about you!" Kayo was confused, "If you think I am scared of you, you will find that, that watch will be mine. So why don't you reveal yourself, TENNYSON! Hand over the watch, or I will kill my own niece."

Kayo's eyes widen. How could he know and before Kayo could question him a black and blue velocirapter with wheels for feet sped through and kicked the Hood to the side.

ALIEN HERO BIO:

Name: XLR8

Abilities: Super Speed

Weakness: Magnetic fields and loss of friction

XLR8's visor rises with an angry look on his face, glares at the Hood and asks, "Where did you get the Alien Tech?"

The Hood laughs and says, "That is for me to know and you to never learn," he then laughs before XLR8 shot forward and knocks him forward into a wall, with XLR8 holding him by the throat and his other clawed hand reared back. The Hood laughed before saying, "They told me that you are a goody two shoes hero, you would not force the information out of me."

XLR8 glares at the Hood before growling punching the Hood to reveal a robot. One XLR8's chest an hour glass symbol started to flash red as Kayo walked forward slowly before with a flash of red light, and in the alien's place Ben stood. Ben the kneeled at the Fake Hood's robot body and proceeded to check it's body. Kayo kneels next to him and asks, "What are you doing Ben?"

"I am trying to work out who gave the Hood Alien Tech," he looked at the robots chest before finding a strange symbol of a shield with three unknown symbols along with one he recognises, "The Forever Knights," before he walks towards the dark skinned woman and says, "General Kasey, I understand that me being here is a surprise, but the Hood has access to technology that is Alien in origin. I know that this may seem strange, but considering that I just travelled here from Tracy Island as an Alien Velsoraptor in under a minute. So please keep an open mind," he then walked away, Kayo quickly followed after Ben, after she gave the General a salute.

Kayo rushed over to Ben and says, "Ben, about what you heard. I-"

"I understand," Ben interrupted before saying, "You have family that you rather not have. It is not your fault and you yourself want to catch him right?"

"Yes," Kayo answered, "But the only person on Tracy island that know about this is Ms Tracy."

Ben nods before saying, "How were you planning to get back?"

Kayo answers with, "I was going to get a lift with the GDF."

Ben nods before revealing the Omnitrix, that looked different. Instead of a bulky black design, it was sleek with twin dials, one for transforming, the other closer to the elbow with a set of coloured icons, with three buttons between the two dials. From the elbow up to the hand, was a communicator, the a scanning system and finally an unknown function.

Kayo looked at the Omnitrix and asks, "What happened to it?"

Ben looked at it before saying, "Updates probably, I checked who I could change into. I will honestly say I was surprised there was a couple forms I recognise, some I did not."

Kayo quickly asks, "So what are we telling Scott and the others?"

"I will tell them everything about me," Ben answered before saying, "I will leave what I learnt about your family to you." Kayo suddenly hugs him in gratitude. Ben then says, "Let's head home," before they look up to see TB1 arriving to pick them up.

:End of Chapter 1:

**I recently watch THE BOYS and I have to say that unfortunately it has encouraged me to write another new story. SORRY. **

**Once again I own nothing! I hope you enjoyed and as Always **

**BEWARE THE WRAITH!**


	2. Chapter 2

ThunderBirds and Aliens Chapter two

**Decided to update this story now due to acquiring a ThunderBird 2 toy for my shelf. So 'REJOICE' my randomness! Also there is a lemon in this chapter so I just want to say that all those involved is considered adults and it is consensual. **

**I Own Nothing!**

:Chapter Start:

**Tracey Island-Night-A couple hours after the 'Ring of Fire' incident**

Ben was sitting in the lounge of Tracy Island's main study waiting for John as he was lowered down to Tracy Island using a space crane. Currently Scott was pacing while Virgil, Gordon and Allen were sitting on different seats while Brains sat at the main desk with his robot MAX. Grandma Tracy was cooking in the kitchen and Kayo was leaning on the wall next to Virgil's access chute painting, that would give him access to TB2. Ben looks out the window to see Lady Penelope's FAB1 flying to Tracy Island.

The silence was starting to get to Ben when he ask, "You called in Lady Penelope? Makes sense," Scott was still silent while he continued to pace so Ben continues, "I guess that they should know. It is important enough for that."

Scott stopped pacing and says, "Do you have any idea how dangerous it was to confront the Hood?" Ben frowns instead of replying Scott continues, "How did you even travel there without a way back?" That was when Lady Penelope, Parker, the general of the GDF, who is a lady with dark skin, and John in his International Rescue uniform. They got comfortable before Scott says, "So care to explain yourself."

Ben stands and takes a deep breath before raising his Omnitrix revealing it to everyone present and starts to speak, "This is the Omnitrix, it allows me to transform into several different Alien species," before he could continue Allen suddenly interrupts.

"Aliens?" Allen stands and says, "You have met aliens?"

Ben nods while Scott sighs and says, "They aren't real Allen."

Ben turns to Scott and says, "Actually they are," Scott raises an eyebrow while Ben continues, "The creator of the Omnitrix created it so the one alien species could literally spend an hour in another's shoes. As a way to understand one another, create a bond of peace and avoid a war."

The General frowns and asks, "If that is the case why do you have it?"

Ben sighs and with a quick thought asks, "Say that you were a dictator who caught sight of the greatest weapon in the universe?" the General nods before Ben continues, "Like say, a watch that turns the wearer into a walking volcano one minute and then colossus giant then next," the General frowns at the thought before becoming horrified with what Ben said next, "Now give one to every soldier in your army and conquer the universe."

Parker gasps and says, "And you would never know what they could become next."

"It still doesn't explain why you have such an item," Lady Penelope speaks as she takes a sip of tea, even though she was shaken by such thoughts.

"An Alien Plumber found the device and brought to Earth to keep it out of the hands of one such dictator," Ben admits while Gordon and Allen giggle. Ben glares at the two before saying, "Plumbers are the universe version of the GDF," that shut them up before Ben continues, "She sent it to my Grandpa Max, only I got it instead. Then spent my summer being a ten year old superhero. Hmph, fat lot of good it did me," as he rubs his hands.

Brains then speaks up, "T-t-this Omnitr-tr-tr," "Omni Matrix," "Yes, may I analyse it for the sake of research," Brains looks to everyone before he says, "And to ensure that it is not a danger to Benjamin."

Ben sighs and says, "You'll have to do it while it is attached to my wrist. Not that you will find a problem concerning my health, Azmuth designed it to adapt to the DNA of the wielder so that they change into a species that could kill them."

"And you know this HOW?" Scott questioned.

"Azmuth left me a set of instructions on how to actually use the Omnitrix before I came here," Ben admitted before saying, "I have actually been considering using it again for the last year."

"And you are only telling us this now?" John questioned.

Ben stands and points at Scott, "Will want it removed believing that it is dangerous," he points to Gordon and Allen, "Would beg me to let them try it," they nod at that while he points at John, "Either ask about what I know about alien lifeforms or ask to use it so that he could fly in space without a spacesuit, which I have done," and then point at Virgil and says, "Probably would have told Virgil, knowing that he would keep it a secret."

Parker smiles before asking, "And what about me Master Tennyson?"

"I did, you though I was writing a book," Ben deadpanned as Parker's eye widened and he apologies.

Lady Penelope then asks, "Did Gwen know about your watch?"

Ben closed his eyes in regret before admitting, "Gwen knew, she was there since the beginning," he falls into a seat and says, "It was actually a bonding experience, I distract the bad guy while She and/or Grandpa would save the day." He rubs his chin and says, "Though I do wonder what she would be like with the skills she learnt during that summer."

Gordon then asks to change the depressing subject, "So these 'Aliens' you turn into, how do you know that they are even really aliens?"

Ben smirks and says, "Met a couple, the bounty Hunter Tetrax, The Galactic Enforcer Tiny, Azmuth creator of the Omnitrix," his mood the soured as he says, "And a couple I would rather forget."

Allen then asks, "So how about showing us a couple transformations. You know to get an idea of what we will be working with?"

Ben smiles at that suggestion only for Scott to say, "No. Ben until we know if that thing is a danger to everyone, you are not to use it."

Ben shakes his head and starts walking to his room while saying, "If it was a danger to me, Azmuth wouldn't have let me keep it," he left the room so that everyone else could speak.

Virgil smiles and says, "I have to say, he has everyone her down pegged," crossing his arms and cockily grinning at his brothers and instead of arguing, John, Gordon and Allen all nodded in agreement.

Scott though had a different idea, "I don't think Ben is mentally stable," as he takes a seat.

Lady Penelope frowns before saying, "I am not too sure about that," when everyone looks to her, she finishes with, "He only mentioned what happened to Bellwood once. He said that the ones responsible were not human. I think that may be more accurate then it being a normal terrorist attack."

Kayo who had been silent for the whole conversation then speaks up, "The Hood referred to him by name," she then had a symbol appear from her communicator and adds, "I believe that everything that Ben just told us, was most definitely true. Plus seeing what the Omnitrix can do first hand it is definitely no human. Ben also said that this symbol is related to a group he called 'the Forever Knights,' so they should be looked into."

Lady Penelope looks at the symbol closely before saying with a frown, "I believe I have seen this symbol before but I cannot place it."

Parker tugs his collar before saying, "I do," when everyone turned to him he says, "Back during my miss spent youth, I worked for a smuggling racket. The last job I did before becoming a pirate was to deliver a crate of strange weapons. A member of the crew decided to try one of the weapons, cut the ship in half and before meeting with the ship that was collecting the crate. Group of fellows wearing strange medieval armour. They killed most of the survivors."

The General frowns before saying, "The GDF will look into this group and into the Bellwood incident."

Lady Penelope frowns before saying, "We should avoid telling Gwendolyn about this," when everyone looks at her confused before she finishes, "Remember Gwendolyn was injured and lost her memory."

John then says, "I could break her," he activates a holographic screen and says, "I better get back to TB5," before his screen flashes red and he adds, "There was an accident at copper mine, in Africa and they need TB2 to head there and clear out the rubble so they can evacate the tunnels. Scott there is apparently there is a runaway train, its breaks have failed. GDF have move all civilians out of its path but they fear that the train will overload while the driver is still on board." John frowns and says, "Allen channel five has gone down again. Gordon apparently a tourist group has been run out of power in their rented sub, they need a tow."

Kayo frowns before saying, "I will go with Virgil, my gut tells me there is something else going on there," with no time for nonsense.

Gordon nods and says, "I will launch from the island, Virgil," with that said each of them head to their different launch chutes. TB2 equips the capsule with two rescue pods before taking off with Kayo in the co-pilot seat.

-5-4-3-2-1-THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!- before all the ThunderBirds and John's crane leave the island.

Virgil was silent for five minutes before he asks, "Do you want to do the honours?"

Kayo smirks as she stands and walks to the back of the cockpit and opens a cargo hatch to reveal Ben hiding in the small space. Kayo asks, "And your reason for stowing away when you were told not too?"

Ben looks at Kayo without saying anything before she nods returns to her seat. Ben got into one of the other seats while Virgil says, "Ben, you haven't stowed away like this since you first came to Tracy Island. What gives?"

Ben answers with, "I just needed to get away from island for the moment," Ben takes a deep breath.

Virgil then asks, "Seriously Scott is just concerned about your safety," Virgil then thinks on what he said before asking, "But just out of curiosity, what kind of abilities does the OmniTrix give you?"

Ben shrugged before saying, "Depending on what alien I become. So far, I regularly used abilities relating to super strength, technology manipulation, super intelligence, and some elemental manipulation," Ben laughed lightly before he says, "My first transformation was into a living volcano that could manipulate fire. Accidently started a forest fire, fortunately Grandpa knew what to do," he thinks back on his first transformation.

Kayo frowns before asking, "So you weren't scared?"

"I was ten, on fire and alone," Ben spoke before answering with, "Of course I was scared then I learnt I was fine and could throw fire balls, hence the forest fire."

Virgil frowns before saying, "Please only use your watch in an emergency," Ben looked at him with a 'really' smirk before Virgil says, "If the current emergency escalates."

"Deal," Ben says as they reach ear shot of the Copper mine in Africa.

**African Copper Mine**

TB2 floated around the Copper mine and sees very little damage. Virgil frowns and contacts TB5, "John, I am at the sight but I don't see any problems from the air."

In orbit John uses the computers on TB5 and scans the area before he says, _"I am detecting six heat signatures in the mine, but over forty motion sensors have activated. Which is strange is because there is only meant to be five."_

Ben pulls up a data screen and says, "It appears that the security locks have all engaged down the mine, it could be a computer error."

Kayo frowns before asking, "There is too many people for that. John is there anything else located in this area that the Mine is connected to?"

John brings up the information before he says, _"Some artefacts were discovered four years ago. The entire area was cordoned off so that the region could be examined to find more artefacts of unknown origins." _

Ben brought up a picture of one of the artefacts and says, "Hmm, this looks familiar. Where have I seen this before?" he scratches his chin before asking, "Did they learn where they came from?"

"_It is still being researched, also why are you on TB2 Ben?" _John questioned in annoyance.

Ben ignored the question, scratching his head as he looked at the strange artefact before he says, "I swear that I have seen something like this before. Where were the Artefacts taken too?"

John sighs audibly before answering, _"They were taken to the research facility in London, Lady Penelope does not have contacts with them," _He brought up another image, this one of an artefact that he recognises.

"That looks like a Stone of Bezel," Ben replies before finding details on the item, "The size of a house," he looks at the first artefact and realises where he had seen that before, "Of course, the two items are marker stones. There must be something related to the stones of Bezel."

"What the hell is Bezel?" Kayo questions with disbelief.

"Magic," Ben replies causing Virgil to burst out laughing until he sees the serious look on Ben's face. When Virgil widened his eyes Ben continues, "Considering that Gwen destroyed the original Stones of Bezel, I can only assume that the miners must of found something."

Virgil has TB2 land just outside the mine before he steps into the capsule while Kayo and Ben put on their helmets and stepped outside. Virgil wearing his Exo-Suit and the three then head over to the main office where they see a man in worker gear lying on the ground with two large stone dog like creatures hovering over the man.

Virgil frowns in shock before asking, "What the hell!"

Ben spots a fire extinguisher and throws the red canisters before one of them bite down on the canister. Bursting the powder into the room before Ben says, "Haven't seen these things in an age," and kicking one of the stone creatures into the other.

Kayo was the first to ask, "What were those?"

"Magic stone dog things," Ben answers as he checks the worker for injuries. Ben says, "This man is fine, just a nasty bump to the head." Ben looks at Virgil and Kayo as they have concerned looks and says, "They are animated stone. There is a good chance that whoever summoned them is down in the mines."

Ben, Kayo and Virgil rushed to the mine entrance while Kayo asks, "So you have fought these things before?"

"A couple times," Ben admits once they enter the cave, "Hex and his Niece, She would summon them from her strange purse. Hex just turned the statues and random items around the area, and animate them." They take cover at a corner as another large stone golem with a red glow, walked past them. Ben frowns at the sight, "This is strange, they are the wrong colour." They continued down the cave tunnels before as Ben asks, "Where is the other heat signatures?"

Virgil looks at his scanned map of the mine tunnels before saying, "It appears that they are all converging on the sixth signal at the deepest point."

Ben frowns at this comment before saying, "Then that is where I am going," he turns to Virgil and says, "Virgil you should return to TB2, prep a couple Mole pods, include some cargo cages."

Virgil sighs before agreeing and says, "Anything else I should get you? Coffee and a Beagle?"

Ben looks at Virgil and says, "You are going to be getting the workers out while we handle who or whatever summoned these golems. It is Kayo's job to catch the bad guys and she is going to need my help if it is who I think it is." Virgil was silent and not moving until Ben growls out, "Go!"

Virgil sighs before saying, "This is not the way we do things in International Rescue." Before he quickly makes his way back out.

Ben also says as he runs off, "Call the GDF while you are at it!" Ben turns to Kayo as they start running down the tunnels towards the gathering point of the heat signatures.

Kayo then asks, "So what can I expect?"

They reach another corner as Ben answers, "Basically anything that an evil wizard or witch would do in fiction," they walk down another tunnel before seeing a light glow down another tunnel while a stone golem carried another worker towards the end of the tunnel. They followed the creature as the find a man wearing red playboy coat and black pants. His face was covered with a skull tattoo. In the man's hands was a wooden stick with large bird skull and ring through its' eyes. Ben groans as he says, "Hex," he then looks at the Bezel symbol, "shit."

Ben get back behind cover as Kayo questions, "So this is Hax. Do you have a plan?"

Ben scratched his chin before looking back into the room and at the large door, he then sees the workers and says, "He has no idea that I am here, so," he looks at Kayo and asks, "I'll distract him, you get the hostages away."

"How are you going to do that?" Kayo questions as Ben steps out. She growls and starts to sneak her way to the hostages.

Ben steps towards Hex as his Golem started to look at Ben before he speaks up, "Yo! Hex! What you doing?"

Hex turned towards Ben and his eyes widened before he says, "Benjamin Tennyson? Should I expect your cousin, or has she got something better to do?"

Ben glares at Hex before saying, "I went solo," he starts walking towards Hex and asks, "So what are you looking for? More stones of Bezel?"

Hex smirks and says, "Actually I am looking for an artefact that would allow me to create powerful objects to increase my power. The Flame of Bezel!"

Ben raised an eyebrow before asking, "Well that sounds interesting, I am looking for a new grill how does it go with sasuages?"

Hex growls at Ben before turning back to the sealed door and says, "You fool, it is an eternal flame capable of creating life. And with it I can create an army with a thought." Ben frowns before Hex continues while Ben sees Kayo manages to get the last hostage out of the cavern.

Ben then asks, "So why wait so long to access this place, evidence of Bezel was found a couple years ago?"

Hex frowns before saying, "Because Bezel was not a fool, this entire region stops me using magic to travel through this valley."

"So I beat you up and then you can't run away?" as Ben raised up the OmniTrix and says, "Because I am a bit rusty, mind being my punching bag," he knocks the dial closer to his elbow so that the green option was selected. Ben then presses the button below the dial at his wrist and selects a form and slams it down.

In a green flash Ben's body started to form aqua crystals along his whole body before in his place was an eight foot tall humanoid made of crystal with and angular head and two spikes out his back. (**Clothes are the same as Omniverse.**)

**ALIEN BIO**

Name: DiamondHead

Species: Petrosapian

Abilities: Crystal Geokinesis, controls crystals at the atomic level and capable of growing large crystals like plants. Super strength and the ability to change the shape of the limbs into blades.

Weaknesses: Soundwaves and high pressure that can crush diamonds.

DiamondHead glared at Hex before green components appeared around DiamondHeads wrists that created two aqua diamond drills and large piston extended down from two platforms that rest on his shoulders. DiamondHead looks at the drill armour and says, "Wow, that is new," he spun both drills as the Golems charges at him he punched the two golems causing them to burst into dust. DiamondHead gives the rest of the golems a cocky smirk before jumping at them.

Kayo just watched DiamondHead from the tunnel before Hex raised his staff and pointed at DiamondHead as energy started to glow. Kayo shouts, "Ben! Look out!" Hex fired a blast of energy while DiamondHead changed the shape of the drill on his right hand into a propeller and used that to fly into the air and avoid the attack.

DiamondHead laughs before aiming the other drill at Hex while also changing the shape into a corkscrew and launching it at Hex. Hex jumped out the way while the crystal dug through the seal and destroying the seal. Hex looks at the room and laughs as he see a large red sphere crystal. Hex laughs and touches the crystal before taunting the Alien hero, "I have my prize Tennyson! HA! HA! HA!" and teleports away with his prize but not the Flame of Bezel.

Kayo rushes over and says, "Damn, How did he get away?"

DiamondHead destroys the last golem before reducing the drills so that they do not get in the way. DiamondHead smiles as he sees another pedestal without any fancy ornamentation before saying, "Hex the most powerful sorcerer on the planet, still fell for the fake artefact to distract against the real one," he then collects the real Flame of Bezel that was the size of a tennis ball. DiamondHead smirks and says, "Souvenir," That was when the largest Golem appeared to attack him only for Virgil to returns from a wall and through the last Golem.

Virgil sees DiamondHead and asks, "Ben?" DiamondHead nods before he asks, "Where is the workers?"

"Overhere!" Kayo shouts from the tunnel entrance.

That was when the OmniTrix symbol on DiamondHead's belt started to glow red as the time up warning started to shout out. With a red flash, DiamondHead turned back into Ben, who says, "That was crazy," he looks at the OmniTrix before saying, "Looks like Azmuth installed equipment that works with my transformations. Sweet."

Kayo frowns before asking, "So that was new and untested?"

Ben was silent for a second before saying, "Hey, I could have turned into an alien that I had never been before. I made do with what I had, it is not the craziest thing to happen to me."

Virgil nods before saying, "Well the GDF will be here to secure the area, lets get these workers topside and to a medic," with that Ben, Kayo and Virgil aid the workers into the cargo cage before Virgil dug the Workers out the mine. Ben and Kayo simply jogged back the way back up the tunnels.

Kayo asks as they get half way, "What are you going to do with the Flame of Bezel ball thing that you got?"

Ben smiles and says, "I was just going to place it where I was keeping the OmniTrix. World is not really ready for something like this," showing the gem to Kayo before saying, "Though maybe I will look into a way to use it for humanity."

Kayo frowns before asking, "Then what would Hex have used it for?"

"Probably to make a necklace that turns him into a woman," Ben joked before saying, "Though his niece probably would have used it to make herself queen of the world, or make her own Omnitrix. Charmcaster was always the more ambitious one of the pair." They continued to walk only to bump into a girl wearing a pink coat that reached her ankles, while under it, a miniskirt with purple stockings, high heeled boots, corset and a crown, while her hair is short and a silvery white. Ben frowns before asking, "CharmCaster?"

CharmCaster frowns as she looks at Ben and says, "Little Ben?" Ben nods before CharmCaster starts laughing, "HA! Not so little anymore. Let me guess 'Gwendolyn' is sneaking up behind me," before turning quickly and with pink energy around her hand pointing down an empty tunnel.

Ben pins her down on the ground from behind and says, "Welp that was easier than when I was younger. Got any handcuffs?" Kayo pulls out a pair of handcuffs while Ben starts to question CharmCaster, "So did your Uncle drag you along again only to ditch you or did you decide to follow the leader?"

CharmCaster spits out dirt from her mouth before saying, "My Uncle stool my bag, I have been tracking him across the planet, then my spell located him here, and this was the only place I could see from where my teleportation spell allowed me to reach."

Ben nods before saying, "Well your uncle is gone, his stupidity caused him to leave without the item he came for," causing CharmCaster to laugh.

Once CharmCaster was done laughing, Ben helped her stand before she says, "So he is gone?" Kayo nods as she grabbed CharmCaster's shoulder only for her to burst into smoke and her voice taunting them, "Well I have lots of stuff to do, but once I am done I might come and say 'hello'," before the smoke she turned into vanished.

Kayo sighs and says, "Why do I feel that this will become a standard?"

Ben nods and says, "Only ever caught CharmCaster once and that was when she tried to switch bodies with me and instead switched with Gwen. Gwen really made a mess of the jail she was locked up in. She couldn't blame us, CharmCaster stopped us talking to her over the phone and when it first happened by knocking her out."

Kayo frowns before saying, "So you and Gwen bonding when you first got the OmniTrix," her frown deepens when they reach the exit of the mine to see TB2 and two GDF ships parked next to it. Kayo then says, "This must hurt to talk about."

"A bit," Ben Admitted before they see TB1 landing not far from the crafts before Scott drops out of TB1 and flies over to Ben and Kayo.

Kayo stepped forward before Scott could start to yell at Ben, "This was an attack, Ben took the lead and no one was killed," she looks to Ben before turning back and says, "Though after this I believe that his Aliens and equipment can help International Rescue. Plus after seeing the 'transformation' I can say that it is limited."

Scott sighs and says, "Fine, but you won't be deploying without either, Virgil, John or my consent in future rescues."

"Add Kayo to that list and sure," Ben counters before Scott agrees.

"Scott, we will need to talk about future issues," Kayo starts, "Apparently Magic is real, and the two people are related to it," Scott looked at her strangely before Kayo pointed at her camera.

Scott sighs and says, "When did saving people become so complicated?"

"When Humanity started getting itself into trouble," Ben countered causing Kayo and Virgil to nod in agreement when he reached them.

Virgil then says, "I am heading back, GDF said they would handle clean up," he then turned to Ben and asks, "Did you stop whoever it was from getting what they came for?" Ben nods in the positive causing Virgil to nod in joy before they went over to TB2.

Kayo jogged after them before they all enter TB2 and fly back to Tracy Island while TB1 was called to head to another rescue. Ben relaxed into his seat before saying, "This has been fun," as he closes his eyes.

Kayo then asks, "So happen to have any stories that of some transformations?"

Ben smiles and says, "A couple," TB2 took off before Ben started telling his stories."

**Tracy Island-A Couple days later**

Ben was sitting outside the RustBucket, going over the old spell book that Gwen used in her youth. He read through the magical objects for future reference. Though he rather enjoyed the information about the Flame of Bezel, make an item with a clear purpose and then touch it with the Flame of Bezel it give it that power. He only told Kayo about this knowing that she wouldn't tell the others who may use it too soon.

Ben continued to read as Sally Tracer walked down to the RustBucket with a trey of iced tea and cookies for Ben. Ben places the book down as Sally places the book on the wooden table and Sally says, "So kiddo, how has your day off been?"

Ben shrugged before saying, "About as well as can be, Scott, Virgil and Gordon are currently on rescues while Allen went into space for trash duty. Kayo is currently flying the ThunderBird Shadow to the GDF headquarters to give her report on all the possible threats that Ben knew could be a danger to the world. Which apparently Ben had been keeping an eye on and out for since coming to Tracy Island.

Of those still around:

Animo was in an Insane Asylum for his methods and the fact that he tried to remove his own brain with a genetically modified monkey.

Zombozo had decomposed when he was trapped in coffin that had been buried by Zombozo's henchmen when he tried to eat them.

He hadn't seen Kevin Levin since he was sent to the Null Void during his tenth summer.

Ben takes a deep breath before saying, "I think that maybe I should get back to my training, I have twelve aliens, eight old and four new guys I want to try." Ben stand and takes a few steps away from the RustBucket before selecting an alien he had never been before, "Let's try you."

In a flash of green light Ben was replaced with a dark blue humanoid insect under a dark blue hood. 'Ben' looked at his clawed hands before stretching out causing his hood to open and reveal large wings that allowed 'Ben' to float into the air revealing a thin body. (**Alien Force/Ultimate Alien version of BigChill.**) Ben then did a flip as he flew in the air.

Sally Tracy shivered before saying, "Damn, why did it suddenly get so cold?"

'Ben' heard what she said before flying to the side and exhaled, causing a small glacier to form. Ben started to laugh with a deep slow voice before saying, "Well interesting, I think I will call this one **BIGChill**," before leaning on a tree and falling through causing Sally to laugh. BigChill sighs as he picks himself up and says, "Intangibility? Sweet last time I could do that, I was a alien ghost with its own personality."

BigChill takes to the sky before Sally asks, "So a flying alien moth creature that can make ice and can walk through solid objects? Do you know how many obstacles you could bypass with that?"

BigChill smirks before saying, "If I can pull people with me, you mean?" BigChill smirks before saying, "I wonder," he went intangible before vanishing from sight.

"Ben?" Sally questions as she looks around for BigChill before being spooked by BigChill with his wings folded sitting next to her.

"Sorry, Aunt Sally," BigChill apologies before saying, "I made myself non reflective against light," he smiles at Sally before saying, "Want to help me with a prank?" Sally raises an eyebrow at that.

**Five minutes later-Tracy Island kitchen**

Sally calls Scott while Brains is speaking with Allen and John, "Scott there is something wrong with the fridge!" Scott walked down the steps to the kitchen before Sally says, "I am not too sure what is wrong with it."

Scott simply says, "This is a bad time, Allen is dealing with a dangerous space mine at the moment," Scott opened the fridge to see BigChill drinking a smoothee in the fridge.

"Hello occupied!" BigChill shouts before closing the door. Scott opened the door again to find BigChill gone. Scott shakes his head as he walks past Sally before heading back up to Brains to find BigChill speaking with Allen and John, "So Parker is getting the file number from storage because it is not access day? We really need to organise a way for us to bypass this stuff in the future."

Brains had been staring at BigChill in shock before recovering to say, "Yes, we should talk with the GDF. The mine is a very problematic design."

BigChill looks at the design before saying, "The shell is old chilling it could cause the metal to contract and partially dismantle or it could detonate," he turned the design around before saying, "How far is Parker?" that was when Lady Penelope appears.

"The final number is three," Lady Penelope tells them before Allen press that number, "Good thing that Parker and Gerty managed to get us the number." Lady Penelope then notices BigChill before asking, "Ben?"

"Yeah, new alien ice and ghosting powers, calling this form BigChill," BigChill admitted.

"And pulling pranks," Scott argued before saying, "Good Job Lady Penelope, thank Parker for us too."

Lady Penelope nods before saying, "Will do," she looks at her watch before saying, "I better go, Gwendolyn is currently at a night club in London, she called to ask us to pick her up."

"London?" CharmCaster ghostly voice form from thin air before CharmCaster revealed herself, "I think I will go give Gwenny a visit," before she started to cast a teleportation spell. BigChill ran at her and the two teleported off Tracy Island.

Scott shouts, "How did she get on the island?" Brains and John started going over there security.

Sally Tracy then asks, "Call Kayo, and send her to London, Gwen may be in danger."

**London Park-That Moment-Night time**

CharmCaster and BigChill appear in London park, as BigChill tackled CharmCaster to the ground and BigChill says, "What is your problem?"

CharmCaster looks BigChill in the eyes before saying, "Besides what you and your cousin did to me all those years ago," before she tried to shoot BigChill with and energy blast.

BigChill went intangible before saying, "Yeah, years ago. What exactly are you expecting Gwen to do if you suddenly showed up?" before BigChill timed out leaving Ben in his place.

CharmCaster kicked Ben off of her before saying, "I am going to show her how outmatched she is against me," before she started to walk away, "And now while you are out of power, you can't stop me." Ben sighs before following her silently. CharmCaster stops letting Ben reach up to her before she asks, "What are you doing?"

Ben silently stared at her before saying, "Seeing is believing," and the two walked until they reached the party district and spot Gwendolyn. With short hair wearing a mini skirt and purple tube top.

Ben appeared to look at her disappointed while CharmCaster looked at Gwen in shock and asks, "What happened to her?"

Ben lets a tear fall before he says, "Bellwood was attacked, Gwen protected me from the explosion before debris collided with her failing shield," they watch as she enters a club with several female friends, "She doesn't remember the Omnitrix, Magic and you."

CharmCaster's eyes widen before she exhales a deep breath and says, "Great," she takes a seat at a bus stop before shouting, "I had this whole plan, take her magic potential, use it to take Hex's power and now all the effort of planning gone because her losing her memory."

Ben frowns before asking, "So there isn't a magic way to bring her memories back?"

CharmCaster sighs before saying, "No, at least not for normal humans," Ben raised an eyebrow while she continued, "Gwen may not be normal but she is still a normal human," she then stands and grabs Ben's wrist, "You are buying me a drink," before dragging him towards the bar. Ben frowns as they reach the doors guarded with a bouncer, CharmCaster blew pink dust into the bouncers face and the two went in. They reach the main bar and CharmCaster looks at the selection before she orders, "We will take the hundred year old bottle of scotch. Two glasses," while showing two fingers to the male bar tender then pointed a thumb at Ben, "He is buying."

"That bottle will cost about three thousand pounds," the Bar tender replies before Ben places his credit card on the card reader and paid for the bottle before CharmCaster pulled him past Gwen's table, as she was celebrating with her friends.

CharmCaster watches Gwen from her peripheral vision only to see that Gwen wasn't paying attention to the two, while Gwen's friends were eyeing Ben with attraction. CharmCaster takes a seat at a private booth and has Ben sit across from her. CharmCaster opens the bottle and pours the two of them a drink each before saying, "So ever had Scotch before?"

Ben shrugs and says, "Nope, Been a bit too busy with my studies," he watches CharmCaster take a small sip of her scotch, the he copies and coughs lightly and says with a breathless voice, "Smooth."

CharmCaster laughs before saying, "It is an acquired taste, that I have taken a liking to since coming to the realm."

"Realm?" Ben questions before asking, "So you are not from Earth?"

"I am not exactly an Alien," CharmCaster admitted, "I am a human from Leisure Domain. Enough magic there in the air that makes whatever a spell caster could ever hope to gain access to," CharmCaster laughs lightly before saying, "Unless you are an enemy of the one who has the Alpha Rune, lets you choose the name of the realm which is what you need to get into the Realm. Unfortunately it is held by a dictator that would kill all life in the realm so that he is the only one to have its power."

Ben frowns and says, "That must have been rough, though I take it, its easier to get out then in?"

"No," CharmCaster finished her drink before saying, "Uncle Hex and Myself was sent to Earth twelve years ago," she then growls and says, "My father preformed a ritual to sacrifice himself so that Uncle Hex and myself could live on Earth."

Ben closes his eyes and says, "I can understand that," thinking of his Grandfather the last time he saw him. He gulps the rest of his drink and the two started talking about some of their better memories. Over the next three hours Ben and CharmCaster proceeded to share stories as they continued to drink, "Once I was on the weather monsters head I started to play the guitars before turning back into myself," CharmCaster enjoys her fourth glass while Ben took a sip of his third, "Before the crazy weather robot could crush me, I started playing again before its body collapsed and I snowboarded on the guitar, when all was said and done, I became a fan of the band Shag Carpeting."

CharmCaster laughed at this before saying, "It is crazy how many adventures you have had," before a couple drunk girls from Gwen's table. CharmCaster gave them the stink eye when she asks, "What do you brats want?" The two were heavily drunk was wearing what you would expect a prostitute would wear.

The first says, "We thought we would ask you manly friend if he wanted a good time with a couple real women?"

Ben's head was dazed before he shook his head in the negative while CharmCaster frowns before saying, "Actually I figured he would rather spend his time with someone who is worth it. Not a couple girls with, no common sense," before taking another drink while the two girls apparently ignored her.

Ben looks at the two before saying, "No can do, you two are friends with my cousin Gwen and she would not be 'happy' with me spending any time with her friends," he smiles at them before they groan and leave the two alone.

CharmCaster smiles before asking, "So you don't date Gwen's friends."

"Then I guess it is a good thing you are not," Ben jokes getting CharmCaster to laugh and CharmCaster fills up both their glasses.

Ben takes a sip before a dizzy Gwen showed up and says, "Seriously Dweeb are you following me now?"

Ben shakes his head and says, "Nope, I am just enjoying a drink with," he gestures to CharmCaster and frowns while trying to think of a name to call her.

"Hope," CharmCaster adds, "I am an old friend of Ben's we recently bumped into each other and decided to go for a drink. And you are?"

Gwen was silent before she says, "Gwendolyn Tennyson, I am the Dweeb's, I mean Ben's cousin," her drunkenness being very apparent.

"Well I am here to pick Ben up," Kayo says as she reveals herself.

"Hey, Kayo. Want to join us for a drink," Ben drunkenly asks before trying to look for a glass.

Kayo shakes her head before taking his full glass an gulping the whole drink and coughing, "Damn, that was the good stuff."

"It better be," CharmCaster says with humour, "he bought it," pointing to Ben.

Ben Shrugs before saying, "I owed her a drink." Kayo frowns while Gwen just looked at CharmCaster strangely until she stumbled lightly, Ben says, "Kayo, maybe you should take Gwen home. I can get myself home."

Gwen looked at him like he was an idiot before saying, "You live in an RV on an island half way around the planet."

Ben just shrugs and says, "I can find a way home, it is not the most difficult thing in the world," as he scratches his head with his left hand.

Gwen shook her head before heading back to her table, Kayo then leaned down to Ben and asks, "What about CharmCaster?"

Ben waved her off before saying, "Hope and I will be fine," not seeing CharmCaster blush before Ben continues, "I am having a good time if I get into trouble I will be fine," gesturing to his OmniTrix.

Kayo frowns before saying, "You are drunk," with crossed arms before adding, "What will this do to your aliens?"

"If I use the OmniTrix like this it will cause the Alcohol in my system to burn off during the transformation," Ben replied while still dizzy, "Earth Alcohol is apparently water compared to the rest of the Galaxy," Kayo sighs before telling him to stay safe and leaving to help Gwen back to the Creighton Ward manor.

CharmCaster frowns before asking, "Is that true?"

Ben laughs and says, "Hell no, Hope, I just wanted to continue drinking with you," this caused the two to laugh. Ben then frowns before asking, "So is Hope then name you gave yourself when you came to Earth or is that your real name?"

CharmCaster smiles before saying, "In a matter of fact, it is my real name, just don't tell Uncle Hex. Names give magic power, if my Uncle knew, I would never be able to defeat him."

Ben frowns and nods in understanding before saying, "Then I will only call you by name when we are alone like this," placing his chin in his right hand as he leans forward to get a bit closer to CharmCaster. Ben then asks, "So how long had you been on Tracy Island?"

CharmCaster smirks as she looks Ben up and down and says, "Well I was following you thinking that I would have found your cousin sooner. Though I have to say that your work outs were rather stimulating and I am proud to admit that I peek on you in the shower," she leaned forward like Ben and says, "And I liked it," they got rather close before CharmCaster leaned further and up to his ear and whispers, "Let's head to your place."

Ben was stunned as CharmCaster grabbed the bottle and Ben's collar and dragged him out and away from the club. They reach an Alley before CharmCaster started a teleportation spell and vanished. They never saw Kayo had followed them to the Alley and when they vanished, Kayo contacted Scott, "Scott, they are gone again."

"_We know where they are,"_ Scott replies with a disgruntled voice before he says, "_CharmCaster reappeared in the lounge and is currently pulling him down to the RustBucket."_

Kayo sighs before saying, "I am coming back now."

"_See you soon,"_ Scott says with slight jealousy.

**Tracy Island-West Beach-Outside the RustBucket-Lemon scene**

Ben slams CharmCaster into the side of the RustBucket, with her legs crossed behind his back, with her left hand grabbing his hair and her right holding the half bottle of scotch. CharmCaster has her tongue shoved into Ben's mouth while her overcoat started to fall off as Ben manages to get the door of the RustBucket opened. When they were inside they see that most of the blinders were closed except the ones over the back of the RustBuckey facing the sea. CharmCaster started tugging Ben's jacket off of his shoulders before starting to feel up his chest as Ben passionately kissed her against the fridge. Ben then starts kissing along her jaw as his right hand started to drift down to her rear.

Ben was having difficulty removing her clothes until he accidently rips CharmCaster's stocking. CharmCaster breathed deeply before saying, "Just rip them off, I can make more after," as she rips off Ben's black shirt. CharmCaster the cops a feel of his crotch and hums while whispering into Ben's ear, "So big," that riled Ben up as they reach the back of the RV. The two fell down on the double bed in the back, as Ben started tracing the edges of CharmCasters corset pulling it down and sucking on her breast until he found the nipple. CharmCaster pulled Ben in closer before taking a sip of the bottle of scotch, as she lowered her legs down to drag Ben's pants downwards.

Ben groans before saying between her breasts, "Stupid belts," as he leans back to remove his belt as CharmCaster bit her finger as she watched him remove his belt and shirt. Once the shirt was gone and the Belt unbuckled before she pulled in closer with her legs.

Ben looked down at the white haired beauty as she trailed her left hand along his chest as she says, "Well, I can honestly say that your human form now matches your other forms," before she pulls him down and brings him into a kiss.

Once they broke the kiss, CharmCaster started leaving light bite on his shoulder as Ben asks, "What do you mean?"

CharmCaster grabbed his butt and says, "A couple fantasies in the past," as she tugs his pants down leaving Ben in a pair of tighty whities before saying, "We can save them for later. Right now," she reached down between their bodies and grasps his unit before saying, "I want Benjamin Kirby Tennyson," before jerking him off.

Ben groans before saying, "All you had to do was ask," and proceeds to pull her in close to suckle on her neck.

CharmCaster bit her lip while grabbing the back of Ben's head while moaning into his ear. CharmCaster then tugs on Ben's ear with her teeth before growling and flipping the two over and removes her corset from her waist as she sits on Ben's crotch. She rotates her hips while sitting straight up and having her hands drift lower and with a firm grip tugs and she asks Ben, "Is this for me?" she bit her lip and raised herself up and says, "Going to need you to make path," gesturing to her stockings.

Ben nods before opening ripping the stockings over her crotch allowing her to position Ben his point of entry. She gives him a sultry smile before slamming down hard onto him and looking towards the roof as she struggled to keep her voice down while a small trickle of blood came out. CharmCaster squirmed slightly as Ben struggled to control himself as he notices CharmCaster's situation. "Hope? Is this your first time?"

CharmCaster bit her lip before saying, "Yeah," Ben then pulled her down and started to kiss her to calm her down. When she stopped shaking she hugged Ben's head into her chest as she quickly bounced on Ben. Ben struggled to control himself before CharmCaster asks, "Is this your," Ben nodded causing CharmCaster to bite her lip again before increasing her pace and silently casting a small endurance spell and says, "If you can't stop yourself don't hold yourself Back," she puts her arms behind her back as she speeds up and says, "Have another sip," she took the bottle of scotch before pulling Ben into her chest and poured some scotch between her breast allowing Ben to drink the scotch.

Ben grab CharmCaster's skirt before removing it and grabbing her hips and proceeding to lift himself up as he pulled down as fast. CharmCaster started to scream in enjoyment and two completely ignore Allen when he comes in the RustBucket and as he asks, "Hey Ben, Have you seen my?" he then sees CharmCaster's back with a large purple Celtic rune tattooed on her back as she screams in bliss.

Allen with wide eyes slowly walked back out the RustBucket before Ben groans and pulled CharmCaster closer. Ben breathed deeply while CharmCaster lightly lifts herself and lowers herself on Ben. CharmCaster looks down to Ben and asks, "Do you want to take control of the next round?"

Ben flips them both over and starts to trace the muscles on her back while kissing her throat and he whispers, "So what were these fantasies?"

CharmCaster squirmed before saying, "You would transform and take advantage of me, overpower me and when I submitted you would use me," she twitched when she felt Ben appear to stiffen inside her.

Ben grabs her hands and pulls them above her head and asks, "Like now," as he started biting into her shoulder and feeling CharmCaster tightens around him. CharmCaster bit her lip before letting out a moan when Ben's teeth dug into her shoulder, as they continued.

**Tracy Island-Main house-Three hours later. **

Allen walks out of his room with a towel around his neck before taking a seat in the kitchen and proceeding to work on his studies in silence as Sally brings him some cookies. Allen sits at the table working on some holographic homework before he looks up to see Kayo in TBS coming in for a landing. Allen waited for her to reach the main house, as Scott stepped over and says, "I should probably call the GDF, so that they can arrest SpellCaster."

Kayo enters the room with Brains and says, "Actually her name is CharmCaster, and I don't think that will be a good idea. The two were drinking heavily at that club."

Scott nods before saying, "Anyway we have to speak with them, if we could get access to that kind of speed when travel it could save lives."

Allen watched as they started to walk out the house only for Allen to stand and say, "I would not recommend it, they aren't exactly decent," be blushes lightly and when Sally Tracy sees this she has a good laugh.

Scott rubbed his forehead before saying, "Kayo, go sort them out please," Kayo nods and walks down to the RustBucket.

Ten minutes later Kayo returned with a deep blush while muttering, "Crazy spell casters with crazy libido," and when she walks past Scott says, "I need a shower. A cold Shower," and said nothing else as she headed to her room with a heavy blush.

"I tried to warn you!" Allen shouted before he returns to his home work while whispering, "I already used up the hot water."

:End of Chapter Two:

**Well I am on a roll with writing updates probably not a good thing to do while studying. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter Also for future reference some of Ben's villains will make an appearance in later chapters. Also CharmCaster is always a badass. **

**So until next time please review and comment, but as always BEWARE THE WRAITH. **


	3. Chapter 3

ThunderBirds and Aliens chapter three

**Well until recently I was getting two emails for every comment, favouriting and message relating to my fanfictions. Now I am not receiving any emails from so yeah, that is a problem as I do skim through them to get an idea on what is popular. **

**Anyway, for the last chapter, Ben interacted with Hex followed by interacting with Charmcaster over alcohol and then coming together. Also heads up, short Lemon at the beginning, though it is will be with Charmcaster again and will be using a random alien. **

**I own nothing. **

:Chapter Start:

**Tracey Island-Early morning-the Next day-Kitchen Area**

Grandma Tracey was working on a counter mixing pancake batter with Max, Brain's advanced multi tool that has a insectoid-like form. Grandma Tracy continued to stir as Scott entered the room and made himself a cup of coffee before he sees Grandma Tracy making pancake batter and frowns as he asks, "You are way to calm at the moment. I mean Ben is in the Rustbucket with an unknown girl. Why are you calm?"

"Scott, Ben has access to a device that can be considered the most dangerous weapon in the Universe," Grandma Tracey states as she hand's MAX the pancake batter before saying, "And since the only person that actually remembers Ben using it in the past is currently in there with him. Plus let the kid live a little." Scott sighs and was about to argue when Grandma Tracey says, "Plus I remember a young pilot complaining to his father about not being able to meet girls."

"Grandma," Scott says in child like annoyance causing the elder Tracy to chuckle along with MAX.

That was when Ben entered the main house wearing a black shirt and white shorts as he quickly walked to the fridge and grabs a large jug of orange juice and was going to pour two large glasses when Scott asks, "Care to explain yourself?"

Ben looked at Scott with a wince and frown before answering, "Nothing much, just having an enjoyable night with my friend. She wasn't really my enemy exactly," Ben rubbed his shoulder where it met his neck before saying, "Magic was more Gwen's thing," before Scott could question him on 'magic' the door to outside was opened revealing Charmcaster, wearing purple panties and Ben's green leather coat and nothing else.

Ben watched her in shock as she walked up to him and took the large filled bottle of Orange juice that was more than enough for ten people for a week before she guzzled the entire full bottle. Charmcaster finished the bottle before belching loudly and wiping her mouth and saying, "That was good."

Grandma Tracy snorts in amusement before saying, "Well, now we are out of Orange Juice. Looks like I will need to organise a trip to the store."

Charmcaster shrugs before saying, "Whatever," She then grabs the front of Ben's shirt and says, "One more round before I head off, this time it you are using that watch of yours."

Scott was still stunned at the fact that Charmcaster had walked into the main room practically naked before he suddenly shakes his head and asking, "Did she just say that they were going to use Ben's watch?" his shock was understandable at the idea.

Grandma Tracy shrugs before saying, "Hey, in my day something like this was considered normal," Scott gagged at the idea of his Grandmother being intermit before she says, "Any way just relax and help me with breakfast." Scott absentmindedly nodded as he started helping Grandma Tracy much to the surprise of his brothers and Kayo.

**Lemon warning-Skip to end if you don't want to read-Outside the RustBucket**

Ben was led past the RustBucket by Charmcaster towards the beach, where the CharmCaster pushed him into a beach chair before waving her arm at herself removing the illusionary panties and sitting in Ben's lap and taking Ben's left hand and starts cycling through the selections as she found one that looked interesting before she used Ben's right hand to transform Ben.

In a flash of green Ben's arms turned into bandages that were thinner than paper along with the rest of his body where they were bundled together. Ben's head had been replaced with that of a pharaoh's crown and his clothes changed to an ancient Egyptian style. Ben then calls out the name of this transformation, "Snare-Oh!"

CharmCaster frowns before asking, "So what does this one do?" her question was unanswered as Snare-Oh's body shifted under her before several bandages slithered around her body and into 'his' coat before her arms were suddenly pulled behind her back. When her arms were completely stuck, Snare-Oh's bandages wrapped around her chest and squizzed softly while Snare-Oh's legs unwrapped and started binding CharmCasters legs and two bandages went between her legs. CharmCaster's moans were stunning to people before she asks in a seductive voice, "Why are you being so gentle?" which was the worst thing to say as Snare-Oh's bandages suddenly covered the majority of her body was covered in the bandages while Snare-Oh's face was moved between her legs. Her eyes were clear as the bandages sealed her mouth but still allowed her to breath.

Charmcaster moaned loudly through the bandages as Snare-Oh's tongue made contact with her Core before she started shaking violently when Snare-Oh realised that his tongue was also made of bandages which spreads her as much as he did the night before. CharmCaster's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Snare-Oh suddenly tightens while widening her lower lips. CharmCaster screams through the bandages that covered her mouth before she was released she fell into the beach chair with a pleasured stupid expression. Snare-Oh reformed before he transformed back into Ben while he struggled with his shorts as he stood next to CharmCaster who managed to open her eyes before leaving her head over the edge of the beach chair with her head upside down as she struggles to raise her arms to Ben. He stepped closer where CharmCaster could reach him before pulling him into her mouth allowing him to finish by deep throating her limp form.

Ben groans as he leans over CharmCaster's body as she relaxed and did her best to swallow. CharmCaster tried to lift her arm around Ben trying to get him to move, which he did increasing intensity until he was slamming down her throat and releasing his seed she easily swallowed before Ben collapsed on her body with himself still inside. Ben groans before stepping back and falling on his butt in the sand. He looks to CharmCaster and realises that she had fallen asleep during the final part and as he looks closely he can see that she was still swallowing on nothing. Ben covered himself up as he goes to CharmCaster and wraps her up in his jacket before carrying her to the RustBucket.

**End Lemon**

Ben tucked CharmCaster in bed inside the RustBucket before he gets dressed himself and walks to the main house. She smiled as she cutely snuggling into the blanket before Ben simply kissed the top of her head and leaving the RustBucket, not noticing the smile of pure joy, an emotion that she hasn't truly felt since before coming to Earth.

Ben walked up to the main house as the Swimming pool opened allowing TB1 to fly out the hanger and to an emergency. Once clear Ben ran up to the house and asks Grandma Tracey, "Where is Scott going?"

Grandma Tracy simply says, "Scott is heading to a source of Radiation that suddenly appeared in the Ukraine. Virgil is about to follow him to the location to help with possible clean up," Ben looked outside to see TH2 flying away. Ben sighs as Grandma Tracy states, "Allen went to assist with the Channel Five satellite. Brains is down in his lab and Kayo is in London at the GDF HQ speaking with the General Casey and will be taking public transport back."

Ben nods before contacting TB5 and says, "Hey John, have anything for me to do?"

John appeared and says, "Scott decided that while CharmCaster is on Tracey Island, you are to remain with her. Until she either leaves or agrees to help with our rescue operations. You travelled between London and Tracey Island within moments. Something like that would be very handle in an emergency."

Ben frowns before saying, "Unfortunately, you either need to be a spell caster or have level nine technology clearance."

John frowns before asking, "What level is Earth currently at?"

Ben shrugs and says, "Don't know, the Omnitrix is level twenty tech. Never seen anything else at a level anywhere near it."

John nods in understanding before saying, "Well in that case, please understanding that Scott and everyone is concerned about a stranger on the island. We can understand it if you are her boyfriend."

Ben frowns before saying, "I don't know if that is the case," Ben scratched his head before saying, "My past experience with Girls have been confusing."

Unfortunately Gordon had snuck up on him and asks, "So our little cousin is a ladies magnet?"

"Not exactly," Ben says as he tries to get away from Gordon.

Gordon stops him and asks, "So Allen accidently saw you with, CharmCaster was it? I hear you got really lucky with a white haired beauty? Shaking the RustBucket all night? Even went as far as asking our resident security chief to join in?"

Ben sighs before saying, "Look, Charmcaster is the type of girl who holds a grudge so please stop trying to get details."

"Then where is she currently?" Gordon countered with a smirk, "Scott muttered something about you using your watch on her, care to mention?"

"No," Ben countered as he went to the main desk before saying, "Please don't try and spy on us when, what you are implying, happens."

Gordon then simply asks, "So where is she at the moment?"

"Sleeping off," Ben starts before glaring at Gordon while saying, "Look stop doing that, but if it will shut you up. She is unconscious because of me doing what she wanted me to do," before flipped the bird at Gordon.

Grandma Tracy came up with a tray of cold pancakes and says, "Well she appears to be a nice girl, though bit of a tomboy though."

Ben takes a couple cold pancakes and says, "She was really upset about Gwen," when the two looked at him, "Apparently she planned to take Gwen's magic only to learn that it's locked away and she has been trying to get her stuff back from her hostile uncle who has a skull tattoo on his face. A lot of magical artefacts have been destroyed because of this guy."

Gordon nods in understanding before asking, "Does she have a sister?"

Ben sighs as Allen returns from repairing the satellite. Allen then sees Ben and blushes as he says, "Sorry about accidently seeing, you know."

Ben shrugs before opening some of his work and says, "Well she is currently sleeping in the RustBucket. So please don't disturb her," they all just nod before Ben says, "Plus she will probably curse you with something that will make your life miserable."

Gordon snorts before saying, "What could she do?"

"Make you sink like a rock in water by removing your ability to actually swim," Ben suggested before adding, "So don't make her mad."

Everyone froze at that before John called, "Gordon, You need to get to the coast of Argentina. A research vessel has started sinking and apparently their boss failed to install proper equipment to avoid the ship sinking. Apparently it is also carrying enough chemicals to turn the ocean green for a hundred years."

Gordon frowns while saying, "Damn, I was hoping for the same view Scott got. Oh well," before walked over to the Aquarium that rotated around him before falling into the ground.

Allen suddenly asks, "So?" he looked hopeful, "Any advice to get the girl?" Allen's questions and gains a cheeking grin.

Ben looks at him blankly before saying, "If you promise to tell me if you learn the ultimate secrets to women, then you tell me," Ben says with seriousness as he sits back in the chair, "Because all I have got is a watch that makes me interesting."

Allen frowns before saying, "Then how did you get that girl in the RustBucket?"

"She was or is one of my biggest enemies, it is still confusing. It started with meeting her through her uncle. She messed with Gwen while helping us beat Hex before we learn that she was probably more dangerous than her Uncle, when she has her handbag."

Allen frowns before asking, "Why does she need a handbag?"

"She stashed several of her golems and several magical items," Ben states simply before saying, "She is about a thousand times smarter than her Uncle, which unfortunately means that she is more arrogant then she should be. I blame Hex, probably got it in her head that she is unstoppable."

Allen frowns before asking, "What about you then? I mean with what little I have seen you are pretty unstoppable?"

Ben looks at him like he was an idiot while Grandma Tracy appeared thoughtful at the question before Ben says, "I am not unstoppable, each form has strength and weaknesses, and I have a time limit. Push comes to shove I can find a way to win, but It can take time. So Allen, always remember that during a fight, be prepared for the unexpected, same for an emergency."

Allen nods as Ben opens the design for his Thunderbird, where a hologram of a smaller and sleeker version of TB2 only with four large thrusters four angled fins on the rear with two pointing upwards while the rest pointed downwards. The front of the craft appeared to be connected to the rest of the structure via large bars that could move it so that it could act as a watch tower while utility pods can be deployed without issue. The main hull has a collapsible wing on each side where they could be sealed for space launch. The only missing component is the actual engines. Allen lets him work on his design as he sees Grandma Tracy leaving the cold pancakes next to Ben.

After a couple hours Ben was still researching for different engine designs, getting angry at the fact that the smallest he can actually make them each the size of TB4, which is three times the size Ben wants them to be. Ben had his face in his hands as Scott returned from the Uranium Mine, to see this and asks, "What has you down? Your girlfriend dump you?" Scott joked but Ben didn't immediately causing Scott to flinch before saying, "If that is what has happened, I am sorry I was making a joke."

Ben continued to ignore him as he focused on his designs and research. Grandma Tracey was about to explain when CharmCaster spoke, "We aren't actually in a relationship if that is what you are implying," CharmCaster was actually wearing her clothes this time while holding Ben's jacket. CharmCaster then says, "You can consider me his, 'stress relief' in the case of mental support. Also because I know that it would piss Gwen off if she remembers who I am."

She taps Ben's shoulder to get his attention, he looks up to see CharmCaster giving him his jacket. Ben stands and puts it on while saying, "Thank you CharmCaster," he then pauses and asking, "Are you okay? After?" he failed to find the right words to explain.

CharmCaster smirks before saying, "Knocking me out after tying me up with moving and living bandages and then using multiple tongues at once," Ben and Scott blushed before she continued with, "I will be fine, a little sore but I expect you be that good each time," she smirks as Ben froze.

Scott calmed down before saying, "Listen, Um?"

"CharmCaster," She answered simply.

"CharmCaster," Scott continued, "I need to speak with you about you being here."

CharmCaster frowns before asking, "What exactly are you implying?"

Scott raises a hand in a surrendering position before he says, "Nothing hostile, I just want to offer you a job with International Rescue or at least whatever you used to get to London so quickly."

"Teleportation Spell, It is very difficult spell," she walks over to a couch opposite the desk Ben was working on and says, "Even when I use it, it requires time to reuse and even then I need to have been there before so I don't end up in a wall."

Scott then asks, "Then how come you managed to teleport here after going to London?"

"There was a few hours difference there," CharmCaster states before saying, "It is not something I like using it is one of those spells that you need to use a second spell to get back here. Anyway I have stuff to do, an Uncle to hurt and take back what he stole."

Grandma Tracey frowns before asking, "Is this handbag really so important?"

"It was a gift from my father," Charmcaster growled at her before saying, "It holds many secrets, some not mine. I want it back."

Ben looked up before asking, "Can't you use a locator spell or something to find him?"

CharmCaster frowns before saying, "Hex stated that it was pointless I learn that sort of magic."

Ben frowns before asking, "So what if you made something that could?" Ben stands and finds and old Atlas and Bookmark, that he took to the desk and grabs a marker and writes, 'Location and tracking Spell Book' before Ben stands and says, "I will be right back," he quickly leaves for the RustBucket with the book.

Charmcaster frowns as Ben leaves before looking at Scott and asks, "So why do you have four strange vehicles saving people?"

Scott frowns before saying, "Our father started International Rescue to act as a first responder agency for disasters, be they accidental or on purpose. He helped developed five vehicles to do just that," Scott and CharmCaster looked at the design that Ben has been working on, "Ben has been pushing to develop another ThunderBird but we have been hesitant. We have never had any problems before."

CharmCaster frowns before saying, "Does not mean that it will never happen. I mean I never expected my Uncle to steal from me and yet that happened." They were silent as Ben returned holding the book from before and he whispers into CharmCaster's ear. CharmCaster's eyes widened as she accepts the book before she says, "My uncle is going to be mad," she chuckles to herself before she says, "I will bring this back when I am done with it."

"Keep it," Ben states before saying, "I am not a magic user, I am a hero. That will just be a handicap."

CharmCaster kisses Ben's cheek before saying, "I will still come visit once I get my Bag back," she looks to Scott and says, "I won't be making any disasters in the near future nor do I plan to," she then pauses before saying, "Though I haven't seen the rest of the 'Nemesis !0' since the battle," Ben nods before she says, "Though last time I saw that short guy with the dumb watch, he tried to use it to get me to be his slave. Dick."

Ben nods before saying, "When you see your Uncle, give him a good punch from me," CharmCaster smirks and kisses his cheek, grabs some of the cold Pancakes takes a bite and smiles at the taste before teleporting away with a wink. Ben smiles before saying, "Well that was fun," he then looks at his designs before frowning, "Maybe I should work on something different," he saved the designs before opening another file with the skeletal designs of a ground based vehicle. Ben takes a seat before asking Scott, "What do you think I should design for a ground based vehicle."

Scott asks, "Is this going to be another ThunderBird?"

"Not really," Ben counters before his eyes widened and he says, "Perhaps that is something that could help. Maybe a ground based vehicle," he types on the computer before saying, "Perhaps like the pods only more durable," with that Ben started working on a design like that of a tank. Only with moving wheel bases, and attachable equipment. Ben smirks at the designs before asking Scott, "Do you mind if I use the old junk hanger to work on this?"

Scott struggled to understand what he just saw and says, "Okay, but what exactly are you building?"

"Think a fancy car tank," Ben states, "It should be ready in a couple hours," before he ran to the elevator with a smirk on his face.

Scott shakes his and mutters, "First Ben now this CharmCaster girl? How do they even like Grandma's Cooking?"

"What was that?" Grandma Tracey states with an edge.

"Sorry Grandma, it is just that your cooking is an acquired taste," Scott states before asking, "Though Ben making another design for a ThunderBird in less time it takes to actually mention a concept."

Grandma Tracey smiles before saying, "Actually your Father looked at some pictures of vehicles he had flown and made the simple concept for ThunderBirds one through four. Five was the afterthought when IR started out, though Ben has been very logical with his idea that he has been working on since he was fifteen."

Scott frowns before taking a seat at the desk and saying, "We have all talked about it. The Omnitrix postponed us talking about it," he opened Ben's design before saying, "Perhaps we can surprise Ben," he gained a thoughtful look before saying, "I will talk with General Casey, but to avoid the Hood I will have to do it in person."

Virgil then enters the room asking, "So I saw Ben in the hanger, what is he up too?" Scott just sighs at the humour in his voice.

**Brains' Lab-A couple days later**

Brains was working on one of his pet projects, testing the quality of the atomically bonded super material. The test was with a wall that made of the new material where it was being heated with a high intensity laser. It gradually increased in power until the wall managed to actually melt. Brains turned the machine off and commented, "It appears that my new Alloy will only melt when in the presence of two suns at point blank range," Brains then walked to behind his already repairing wall and used a laser thermometer check the temperature and says, "It appears that it protected the test subject from the influence of heat laser," he turns to the bowl of Ice Cream and takes a bite, "Science is so delicious," and continued to enjoy his frozen treat.

There was a loud bang not far from Brains' lab getting Brains' interest. With his bowl of Ice Cream he walks over to the Junk Hanger for all of the different inventions and broken vehicles that belonged to the Tracey boys. Brains suddenly struggled to walk over to the other hanger as the entire island shakes. Once Brains reaches the Hanger he sees a large red four armed humanoid creature hopping on one foot as the Alien says, "Damn Gordon, you and your collectable cast iron submarines," the Alien that is actually Ben grabs what appears to be the thing that fell on his foot before crushing it into a small ball and dropping on the floor.

Brains enters the hanger and asking, "What form is this Ben?"

'Ben' looks to Brains and says, "I call this form FourArms," he pointed at himself before continuing, "Super strength but not the best with brains. I am currently using this form to fold some metal before I transformed into another form to weld some part together." (**FourArms is the Omniverse variant.**)

Brains looked around the room to see a large tank car without any glass windows over a five seater cockpit. Brains asks, "How far away is it from completion?"

In answer FourArms reaches over and the entire engine starts up loudly before he says, "I finished it yesterday, currently working on the Drill heads," pointing to what was definitely a pair of Drill heads, with a connection point already installed on the front wheels pointing backwards. Brains looked closely to see that the front and back wheels actually foldout so it becomes streamlined when digging. Brains then notices one fact about the wheel before asking, "Are these Wheels actually tank treads?"

FourArms continues to fold the second Drill into shape as he answers, "Yes, once I am done with tools and equipment I will be making a last transformation to get everything working before showing it off."

Brains' looked at the external systems before asking, "Will you be making it go underwater?"

"Maybe the next model," FourArms says as he steps away from the Drillhead and says, "Probably should also make it more cross compatible with the current Pods. Now lets weld these parts," FourArms walks over to the area behind the vehicle and presses symbol on his belt before in a green flash was replaced with a being made of Magma while shouting, "HEATBLAST!" he looked down before sitting down cross legged and welds the parts together quickly and avoiding holding anything for too long.

"I take it that this form is called HeatBlast," Brains questioned as he started sweating lightly.

HeatBlast nods before saying, "Yeah, I am a Pyronite their entire species lives on a sun apparently. Anyway I need to concentrate here, if I take too long I could melt them all to slag."

HeatBlast continues to weld everything quickly but securely as Brains watches in amazement. Once HeatBlast finished Brains asks, "What temperatures can you reach?"

HeatBlast stood up and took a couple steps away from the melted ground he was sitting in before transforming into Ben and answering, "Well young Pyronites can burn with the direct heat of a super nova, or at least that was how it felt during that time I was soaked with water from the fountain of youth," when Brains was going to ask about that Ben adds, "It is all gone now, dangerous stuff that, constant youth and life as long as you drink it, stop for too long and poof, suddenly a thousand over night."

Brains nods as he takes a seat and asks, "Perhaps later you can help me with my alloy, it managed to survive heat the equivalent to the temperature of two sun at once and still kept my ice cream cold," indicating the fully eaten bowl of Ice Cream that Brains ate while HeatBlast had been working.

Ben nods before saying, "I can give it a couple wacks as a couple different forms, help you get an idea on what it can take before it breaks," he punches his hands together.

Brains smiles before saying, "Thank you, Once I have completed the research it will allow for space and planetary construction to be safe and efficient," they both stand and walk out the hanger to see Allen and Gordon running towards them.

Gordon speaks, "Ben suit up, Kayo's plane was stolen by the Hood and now TB1 is in pursuit. Virgil needs us in TB2 in case of an emergency."

Ben nods before saying, "Let's go," they run towards TBS while Ben quickly grabs his jumpsuit and gear as they ran past. Once inside TB2, Ben went in the back and got dressed in his gear as Allen and Gordon sat behind Virgil during takeoff. Once in the air Ben steps out in his blue jump suit, with black and green armoured components with cables going to his shoulders that appear to be holding a pair of re-breathers for fire and low oxygen environments, silver boots and knee guards while his right hand in gloved with a basic computer access gear his other hand is missing everything below his left elbow. On his hip is a helmet that is compact and with a smaller visor then what IR normally has. (**Rescue Force Rescue Suits, with mirrored smoke masks, green stripes instead of designations.**)

Allen looks to Ben as he takes his seat in next to Virgil and asks, "You know, I still can't believe that you designed that from an old kids show."

Ben shrugs and says, "It was a good show, plus it had a lot of great ideas. I mean I have been tempted to actually just build a couple of them, even though that we already have equipment that works."

Gordon frowns before saying, "There is nothing stopping you from making the stuff for public use. Unless it is the sort of thing that could be used for the wrong things, like break into a vault."

Ben nods before saying, "Well I was thinking along the lines of a compact hammer, pick and axe, that would mean less equipment to be carried during an emergency but, I would need to find a way to make it not break after a couple uses."

Virgil nods before saying, "Well if it isn't broke don't fix it. Build it, test it and constantly adjust to the point where it works every time. That way it could save lives. Anyway, I heard you have been working down in the Junk Hanger for the last few days, what are you building?"

"A better Pod," Ben answered simply before adding, "Like TB4, only more land based, so digging, moving debris, people transport, you know what we normally deal with plus some stuff I have been thinking about. How do you guys feel about turbines that can blow or suck large quantities of hazardous areal chemicals," when no one answered Ben says, "You love them," with no nonsense.

Allen then asks, "What if you wanted to use it in space?"

Ben nods before saying, "On other planet's definitely, once I get the Glass installed and improve the actual built in life support. It can work."

Gordon frowns before asking, "Are you going to have it go underwater too?"

"No," Ben answered simply before adding, "That might be the next one," shocking Gordon while Allen and Virgil snort in amusement. Ben then continues, "So has Scott made a decision yet, about my design?"

Everyone remained straight faced while all panicking before they were saved by John's holo gram speaking, "We have an air strip for Kayo to land on get there quickly. If you gun it, you will get there as FireFlash gets within eye sight."

Virgil says, "Thanks John."

The rest of the flight was silent until they reached the landing strip in time for Scott to say, "And I told TB2 to wait and now I have put Kayo and FireFlash in danger."

Ben smirks before saying, "Really I was sure you said to, 'Get in the air quickly after me, in case I say something stupid,' but if that was the case we can turn around head home."

Scott sees TB2 as Virgil, Allen and Gorden did their best/worst to control laughter. Scott says, "Remind me of today, I do it again."

Kayo sighs in relief over the comms and says, "TB2, My fuel tanks ruptured into the main hull. My forward and starboard landing gears have failed, and I am running of fumes."

Ben pressed a series of buttons on his right brace and says, "the two elevator pods should keep you stable on the ground long enough to land if we also use TB2 winch cables to hold FireFlash stead."

"Will that work?" Kayo asks calmly the question everyone was thinking.

"Ninety Seven percent chance of success," Ben answered with a frown before adding, "The other three of the engine suddenly losing control and speeding up. With that in mind I will be at the other end to help stop FireFlash."

Scott nods in TB1 and says, "Best plan we have. Let's do it. Kayo, while TB2 is off loading the pods stay in the air, once we are ready go for the landing."

"FAB," Kayo replies while Ben, Allen and Gordon, head into the capsule. Once inside Ben stands at the main door as Allen and Gordon assemble their pods so they had eight wheels and a large platform elevator on the roof. Ben selects the right form and transforms into XLR8 and as soon as the door opens he speeds down to the other end of the air strip and transforms into FourArms while adjusting his footing and waits.

The pods speed forward in position as FireFlash comes in to land while TB2 drops it's cables around the rear of the plane supporting its weight as it slowed down along the highway. FlireFlash managed to stop a short distance from FourArms who jumped towards them.

Gordon's pod in the front started sparking as the front end started to crush. He tried to activate the release so he could get out only it failed when the platform pressed on the pod. Gordon shouts, "I CAN'T GET OUT!" before shutting his eyes in panic and missing a green flash.

Gordon opened his eyes to see FireFlash up and off his pod and sitting on a crystal platform. He looked to the side to see DiamondHead shoot into the air and land in front of Allen's Pod before creating a pillar to hold up FireFlash. Gordon manages to get out his Pod and walked over to DiamondHead and asks, "What were the chances of that happening in your calculations?"

DiamondHead simply says, "About a hundredth of a percent, FireFlash's weight when landing was double what the Pods could handle hence why I was at the end of the strip as one of my physically stronger aliens to catch it. Fortunately it landed safely."

Scott and Kayo walked over from their respective crafts while TB2 floated towards the Capsule and landed on it. Scott looks at that and says, "Everyone Okay?"

"No one is crushed," DiamondHead states before joking, "Except Gordon's chances of getting a date with Lady Penelope." Everyone had a good laugh as Gordon shouted, 'Hey!' before DiamondHead continued, "Well," he presses the Omnitrix symbol on his waist transforming himself back into Ben and says, "I can get this back to London, just give me a few minutes for the Omnitrix to recharge enough to make the trip."

Kayo nods before saying, "The crew and passengers should be waking up soon. Think I could get a lift back to Tracey Island?"

Scott nods before asking Ben, "How are you going to get FireFlash back to London?"

His answer came half hour later when Ben transformed into a semi solid alien with black with green circuitry with white lower half and the Omnitrix symbol in the centre of his chest with a green circle acting as the face. This form is UPGRADE, a Galvanic Mechamorph which can combine with technology and increase its power and make large changes to the machine it fuses with. UPGRADE in this case fused with FireFlash repairing the landing hears and the fuel tank while installing a vertical takeoff jets for emergency landings. The entire operation took Ben a short hour to return to London while also saving repair crews time by already fixing the damages caused by the Hood. Except the ruined luggage, much to the passengers' annoyance. In the end the GDF thanked Ben for returning the FireFlash before they let him head home quickly using XLR8 to run across the planet. And once home the first thing he did was take a nap.

**Tracey Island-A Couple days later-The Junk Hanger. **

Scott, Virgil, Allen, Gordon, Kayo, Grandma Tracey and Brains, waited outside the Junk Hanger, with the main door shut. They had been waiting patiently for the last ten minutes when Ben had called them down. That was when the hanger doors started to open as a large black and green tank started to wheel out with the rear of the tank and large folding tank treads. Ben voice then came out the side speakers where he says, "I give you the All Terrain Multi Purpose Rescue Craft, that I have named the, OMNI-TANK." Ben spoke as he explained the vehicle.

The Tank transformed so the two drills were flipped to the front of the tank while the rear treads spread so that It was in a 'X' formation. "High intensity dense terrain displacement," the tank then shifted so that the rear treads turned into walking legs like that of an insect, while the front 'wheels' shifted so that they fold out with a set of mechanical arms, "Heavy duty construction assisting arms," they folded in before where the shoulders would be, two sets of cylinders with turbines inside, "High intensity turbines for clearing hazardous materials from populated areas and finally," the two turbines spun before pointing at Scott and splashing him with squirt quality through the air and soaking Scott. Scott blinked while everyone covered their mouths at the humorous incident as Ben says, "Supercooling hydration water cannons. Sucks water out the air and ejects it as a solid stream," the entire tank rotated on the spot before the tank folded into its base form.

Scott clearly annoyed before he says, "Next time we head to the Ranch we can test it there."

Ben nods as the driver section opens like the pods before saying, "Yeah I expected as much, but at least it will be ready for then." Ben then asks, "So what does everyone think?"

Scott spoke first, "I will keep my opinion until after it has been tested, because if this works then it could save a lot of lives."

Virgil frowns before asking, "How difficult is it to drive?"

Ben answers, "Like a car, except when it goes into crawler it uses the same type of controls as TB4."

Allen asks, "Does it work in vacuum or just in atmo?"

Ben nods before saying, "It should work in Vacuum, if it does not then I will make adjustments for the next model."

Gordon asks a simple question, "Does it have a music player?" Ben looked at him like he was an idiot before he presses a button on his own wrist resulting in a sound system with four base stereos. Gordon nods as a simple tune started playing. (**Think a wordless and dub step version of the Omniverse Theme.**)

Kayo nods at this before asking, "What security methods have you included?"

Everyone but Ben shakes their head at the comment before Ben says, "I used biometric security. So at this time only, Kayo, Brains, Grandma Tracey and myself can actually drive it," this caused Allen and Gordon to sigh in sadness before Ben says, "I can add everyone else later."

Grandma Tracey was next when she asks, "So how fast does it go?"

"Don't know," Ben states before saying, "Was waiting to head to the Ranch before we test it."

Grandma Tracey pats his shoulder and says, "Well when you do, I call SHOTGUN!"

Ben laughs before Brains says, "Well it is an impressive design," Brains adjusts his glasses and says, "Well this will go well with something we agreed to organise."

Ben looked to Brains in confusion before Scott speaks, "Ben, we have had some issues with your thunderbird design meaning you are going to have to wait a bit longer. But until a final decision can be made, we have agreed to give you one of TB2's spare capsules." Ben's eyes widen as they led him towards TB2's hanger, where they see about five spare capsules for TB2, only without the painted numbers on the front. Scott then says, "You can organise whatever you think you will need."

Ben nods before saying, "I could fit in a work area in the back," he walked over to the side and pushes on it lightly and says, "I can work with this. Maybe even move the Omni-Tank moved into it for future use."

"Well this has been an eventful day," Grandma Tracey states before saying, "Come on, I have MAX keeping an eye on dinner," she starts walking towards the elevator with Ben following after her.

The Tracey Boys, Kayo and Brains were worried as Ben asks, "So what are we having?" causing the worried members of IR to groan in annoyance as they followed after the two foodies.

**England-Outside London-Kryten Ward Manor-Afternoon**

Lady Penelope was enjoying a cup of Tea that Parker had made for her and her dog, Berty. She was patiently waiting for the only other resident of the Manor. Her patience was rewarded when an exhausted looking Gwen Tennyson walked into the room as Parker prepared a cup of tea for her. Lady Penelope receives a second cup as she asks, "Late night?" Gwen nodded before Lady Penelope says, "You disappointed Ben when you decided not to return to Tracey Island for summer break."

Gwen shrugs and says, "Just because we are related, does not mean we have to bend over backwards every time the other decides they want something."

Parker frowns before saying, "You realise that this is the tenth Break from your schooling that you have ditched him. You are the closest person that is related to him and you both lost everything," Gwen rolled her eyes at the comment as Parker continues by saying, "You should not give up on family."

Gwen growls before saying, "Then why did he show up at the same club that I was at, a week ago?"

Lady Penelope simply says, "Ben met with a colleague from before the accident, where they decided to enjoy some drinks. I do not have all of the details, but as I understand it, Ben spent a couple days with the young lady." Gwen growls before Lady Penelope says, "Either way, I have asked Miss Tracey to bring Ben with her during the Tea Party in a couple days that you will also be attending."

Gwen was about to argue when Parker decides to add, "Mi'lady, I just remembered," the two women and dog stared at Parker in annoyance before he says, "Miss Tracey said that if Gwen has not been productive with her behaviour during her time here."

"Thank you Parker," Lady Penelope states before saying, "I suggest that you cancel any plans you made with your friends that night. I have already organised a tailor and a hair dresser to come on the day to help get you ready."

Gwen drinks her tea before standing and saying, "I have a couple calls to make," and leaves the room quickly.

Parker frowns before asking, "I wonder what her relationship with Ben was like before all this started?"

Lady Penelope frowns before saying, "Yes, her outlook on life has been clearly that of boredom. Which I find strange with her abilities," Parker nods as he hands her a folder and she continues, "All we have found out about the symbol the Hood had on his tech he was using. We need more information." Parker nods in agreement while Gwen leans on the wall outside the room before she walks away.

Parker then says, "My contact in the Black Market informed me that the person who made the deal with the Hood, has been killed," Lady Penelope frowns before Parker continues, "I also have not had any information brought to me on the parts of the Earthquake maker."

Lady Penelope nods as Berty barks, before she says, "Gordon collected them all, so maybe we should let Ben have a try. We can mention it to him during the Tea Party." Parker nods in agreement.

**A few days later-Tracey Island-Late morning-TB2**

Ben sat behind Virgil wearing his rescue gear without the armoured chest pieces and his Green jacket on. Virgil adjusts controls as Grandma Tracey got in the passenger seat. Grandma Tracey crossed her arms and tapped her fingers with impatientance. TB2 had Virgil's default pod installed before TB2 started wheeling out the mountain as the trees were angled out the way as TB2 wheeled along the widened runway before then being angled so that TB2's wings could fold out as it took off.

John spoke, "TB2 you have clear skies to your destination. How is your precious cargo?"

Virgil answered with a smirk, "We were late for lift off, so our cargo is irritable."

Grandma Tracey sighs in annoyance before asking, "Can't this tub go any faster?"

"Your wish is my command," Virgil jokes before tripling the current output of TB2's engines causing Grandma Tracey to whoop in joy at the speed they started going. Virgil then spoke threw the communication system, "Lady Penelope, we are one our way but we may be a little late."

Lady Penelope responded with, "We will be a little late as well, we had a slight issue getting ready and now we are stuck in traffic but we should get there soon."

TB2 took ten minutes until it sighted London where Ben says, "So why exactly did you invite me to the Tea Party, Aunt Sally?"

Grandma Tracey smirks and says, "Gwen is going to be there. Unless she decides to run off, where she will be coming back to Tracey Island for the break," towards the end she mutters hoping that does not happen. Virgil continues to fly TB2 when the entire city went dark, along with TB2's engines and systems.

**Start Of Black Out-Ben Focus. **

Virgil tries to reboot the engine only nothing happens as Grandma Tracey asks, "Did you forget to plug it in last night?"

Ben answered, "Yes I did, when I prepped TB2 for this trip last night," Ben stand and goes over to the fuse box and says, "None of the fuses broken or breakers flipped. Something else is affecting the systems."

Virgil simply shouts, "Then buckle up, I am landing her manually," he adjusts the rotational dials on his control station and proceeded to land TB2 as Ben strapped in. Virgil knocked a statue causing it's hat to spin as the TB2 successfully manages to land on its' stomach as it rolled along the ground under a set of cranes before turning to stop quickly instead of hitting a building. Virgil smirks and says, "Without a scratch," only for a bird to suddenly poop on the windshield causing Virgil to groan and palm his face.

The three climbed out the emergency hatch to get out of TB2 calmly to hear some one screaming for help on the cranes. Virgil starts to say, "The entire city is down and all my equipment works on electricity. How can I save anyone without my gear?"

His answer was a green flash and a voice shouting, "FourArms!" Virgil looks to FourArms as he says, "Find out what caused the blackout, I will get the Crane Operator," Virgil nods in understanding while trying to find a way to find out what caused the problem. FourArms instead of jumping, run to the fence and hurdled it before climbing up the crane until he found the Crane Operator and after she screamed at the sight, he says, "I am with International Rescue, let me get you out of here."

FourArms grabs the edge of the door when the Operator says, "They are electrically sealed, you can't-" her words fell on deaf ears as FourArms broke the door without problems.

The crane buckled as FourArms says, "Climb on, I have to release your cargo so that no one is accidently crushed by it," the Operator climbs on his back as he then slowly shimmies over to the crane cable and drops down while grabbing the crane claw and its' cargo before yanking it off and landing on the road. FourArms then looked up as the Crane suddenly broke so he quickly jumped towards TB2 as the top of the Crane landed along the buildings on either side of the street.

Grandma Tracey says, "Good work kid, but we need to find whatever is causing this black out."

Virgil says, "It must be some kind of Electro Magnetic Frequency, it is temporary because if it was a bomb then TB2 would have been fried in the air."

FourArms clicked his fingers before saying, "Aunt Sally, your compass," Grandma Tracey pulled out her compass that she always brings during trips. Grandma Tracey revealed her compass to see that it was not pointing North. FourArms then says, "Whatever is causing the blackout is also affecting your compass so we follow where it points and we can find our," he interrupted himself when he sees a youth walking past on his phone that was plugged into the youth backpack by a lit yellow cable.

Grandma Tracey taps FourArms when he failed to speak and asks, "You okay kid?"

FourArm's four eyes narrowed before he says, "You two head to the source of the problem, there is a good chance I will see you there," he then jumps away towards the Youth while the Crane Operator goes with Grandma Tracey and Virgil to save the day. Four Arms landed in front of the Youth and asks, "So where did you get the phone that shouldn't be working?" on a roof top nearby two hooded individuals were following this Youth.

The Youth instead of freaked that a literal alien appeared in front of him instead pointed his phone at FourArms and fired a high intensity beam at the alien only for FourArms to disarm the Youth by crushing the phone and hand holding it. The Youth ran away with FourArms' larger stride allowing him to simple walk until the reach what appeared to be a beach buggy that turned on without issue but before it could drive away FourArms lifted the vehicle before removing the four tires and then placing it down and grabbing the Youth and using a pipe on the side to tie him to his chair.

FourArms hears some rattling in the trunk of the car and asks the Youth, "What is in the trunk?" before ripping the Youth with his chair out the buggy. The Youth remained silent as FourArms opened the trunk to see a large cylinder with two creatures that looked like batteries with arms and legs with yellow bands. FourArms grabs the Youth and asks, "How the hell do you have MEGAWATTS!" The Youth didn't answer as the Cylinder cracked open allowing the two creatures out before FourArms dropped the youth as he transformed into Ben and kneeled next to the two Alien batteries and asks, "What are you two doing on Earth? Or are you guys from that town with the large and strange everything?" instead of answers the MegaWatts zap the Youth while apparently yelling at him. When they stop Ben asks, "Are you or your buddies the reason for this blackout," he points around the area only for one of the MegaWatts to zap him before they started running off. Ben shouts, "Hey!" and starts chasing them before activating the Omni-Trix and saying, "XLR8 will keep up with them," above him the two hooded individuals followed one with their limbs stretching along while the other used an oversized grapple gun. Ben presses down the OMnitrix cylinder and transformed into a large white blob with yellow armoured plating before he says, "CannonBolt? That will do," before he shifted into a ball and started rolling at high speeds after the Two MegaWatts and when he lost track of them he stopped and looked around before seeing that they were waving to him and gesturing for him to follow them. CannonBolt frowns before saying, "What the pouch? You want me to follow you!?" they nod before running towards the side to see them heading to the docks. CannonBolt transforms back into Ben and follows the two aliens towards the dock warehouses.

Ben follows quickly as the two MegaWatts jump around as sparks as they head to a warehouse with a castle design logo that works that was over the title of the company that says, 'REVEROF KORP' that caused Ben to freeze up before he walked into the warehouse silently as he stayed in cover as he looked inside. The two MegaWatts were punching and kicking a cylinder trying to help one of many MegaWatts that are separated in separate glass cylinders. Ben watched as a man wearing copper coloured armour with a large back pack with two cylinders on the back connected to two large mechanical hands. The 'knight' looked at the two MegaWatts while shouting in a thick cockney accent, "HOW DID YOU TWO GET OUT YOUR CAGE?!"

When the knight raised his large mechanical hands and blasted the two MegaWatts with yellow energy with his back facing Ben. Ben snuck up quickly and used a box to get some height before kicking the back of the Knight, knocking him down to the ground. Ben simply says, "I have one thing to ask," he raised one finger as he says, "What does the Forever Knights get out of blacking out an entire city? In this case you would be the only people who have power and technology to actually use leaving you capable of taking control of the Castle capital in the world. Kind of dumb when you think about it, I mean you lot are being more cliché for a group of Alien hating hypocrites," unfortunately that was when the rest of the knights showed up with the same styled armour and another person behind Ben with the same gear as the first knight.

Ben was quickly captured before he even tried to use the OmniTrix, from the side a sliding door opened revealing a man wearing kingly robes combined with copper styled armour with purple details, he is flanked by two ninja knights in red armour on the angular designs. The man spoke as he got close to Ben revealing him to be blind in one eye with a light scare, "And you are?" the man got a close look and noticed the '10' symbol on his chest and says, "Ah, Ben Tennyson. The Forever Knights were disappointed when they discovered that you survived. We would have had you killed soon as we discovered you were still alive, if it was not the day after you left the hospital," none of the knights noticed the two figures as they watched the scene.

Ben simply asks, "Well you know who I am, unfortunately thou does not knowith the name of thou fool before me," Ben's insulting them with Shakespear gets him zapped by the knights.

The Forever Knight leader laughs at the electrocutions before saying, "I am Sir Morton, King of the Forever Knights off Europe," he presses a button on his gauntlet armour and a throne extends from the ground."

Ben simply asks, "So what is the deal with the MegaWatts? I would have thought you lot would be dissecting them."

Sir Morton smirks before saying, "Who says we haven't tried," Ben and the two hooded figures frown at that as Sir Morton continues, "We discovered that the, 'MegaWatts' as you have dubbed them are an unlimited source of electrical power. One can power an entire city."

Ben looks at them before asking, "So you have turned off all the power in London to prove that?"

"What?" Sir Morton simply questioned before sending some of his knights to learn about this.

"I will take that as a no," Ben states before asking, "So what is your plan? Hold city for ransom? Take over the country? Pay the countries power bills?"

Ben's jokes got him zapped again as Sir Morton simply says, "I will have you know, with our source of infinite power," gesturing to the MegaWatts that appeared to be wasting away, "We shall power our army of ultimate robots to destroy all resistance. Not even International Rescue could stop us."

Ben frowns before saying, "The ThunderBirds are not weapons for battle dude. They are for saving people. Now answer this," Ben becomes serious when he asks, "How is the 'Hood' related to the Forever Knights?"

Sir Morton frowns before saying, "That fool has been excommunicated from the Forever Knights when he failed to take the Zero-X and has been a thorn in our side for years, stealing everything that we have worked so hard to achieve."

Ben frowns before saying, "That is all I wanted to know, you prepared to surrender now?"

Sir Morton laughs before he says, "Like you could do anything, even if you had the OmniTrix, you are unable to escape that energy cage and you won't survive the hour," Sir Morton activates a button on his throne resulting in a large robot armour assembling around him as he says, "Now that you found us we will have to start my plan early," each of the Knights donned a set of exo-mechanical armour that increases their abilities as Sir Morton says, "Good day to you Tennyson your death will increase my glory and reputation within the Forever Knights," Sir Morton's battle armour glowed with energy before a disk flew through the air and released Ben from the energy field.

The two hooded individuals pointed the strange Grapple guns with an Omnitrix symbol on the side. The first of the figures is taller than the other with blue and black boots and gloves while his shorter ally is wearing the same type of gear only in a pinkish purple. The taller of the two says, "By conservation law of the Nosedeenian species, I, Rook Blonko of the Plumber Special Operations Branch, arrest you for dangerous mistreatment of a sentient species."

"Plumber?" Ben questions as they stand next to him before he asks, "How long have you been on Earth?"

"Two weeks," the shorter Plumber states, "Bad enough that there is level six tech on a level five world, but I can't believe that these guys even tried this. Nosedeenian's are a hive culture, split them up and they run dry."

"I as well cannot understand this error in judgement," Rook Blonko states before looking at his partner and saying, "Also cadet Ester of the Kraho, please refrain from gossiping with civilians during an arrest."

Cadet Ester frowns before dropping her hood and saying, "I would have thought that a skilled operative of the Plumbers wouldn't know who this is," nudging her head to Ben.

Rook Blonko simply says, "I also know that Benjamin Kirby Tennyson is not an official member of the Plumbers."

Ben shakes his head before saying, "Really, can we do this later when we don't have to worry about high tech robot about to attack us," with that he pushed Rook out of the way when Sir Morton fired an energy blast towards them, edging Rook's hood resulting in it burning away and revealing the high tech blue and black armour covering his body and the blue, white and black fur covering his face. They took cover as Ben asks Rook Blonko, "How long have the Plumbers been back on Earth?"

"Since Earth became a Class Five Planet as of one local month," Rook Blonko states as he turned his blaster into a shield that defended them from being shot by the Forever Knights until two Pinkish Purple arms stretched through the air and grabbed their helmets before slamming them together.

The arms retracted to Cadet Ester who then removed her hood revealing bubblegum coloured hair in a bun with a bang on each side of her face, oversized eyebrows that appear horned and her cheeks have sideways fangs highlighting her deep purple eyes surrounded by pink skin. Her armour is also different in that it appears to have a winter coat style to it. Ester simply says, "Seriously what are you doing, Transform already."

Ben smirks before becoming serious when he says, "Okay but avoid the yellow Cylinders on them, they have the MegaWatts in their gear powering it," as he start selecting an Alien form.

Rook Blonko simply asks, "Any suggestions?"

Ben smirks again and says, "I distract them, you remove the MegaWatts from the armour," he then had a thoughtful look and says, "Matter of fact, smash the glass carefully and the MegaWatts will return the favour." The Two Plumbers nod before Ben suddenly shouts, "Hey Sir Marty," Sir Morton growls while everyone stops as Ben slowly steps out, "So what do you expect the GDF to do, your actions will have them crashing on you."

"They will crash," Sir Morton states with a laugh before adding, "To kiss my toes," he continues to laugh until he hears switching and notices the green light appearing on Ben's wrist and Sir Morton Asks, "What are you doing?"

Ben shrugs and says, "Trying to decide what form to take," he then selects his form and activates the Omnitrix and covering him in red stone and creating a red orb on his stomach. Once he transforms he looks at himself and says, "What the, this guy wasn't one of the forms I could take yesterday." That was when Sir Morton charges forward and punches Ben across the room and into some crates. Ben rubs his dome shaped head painfully before raising a hand at Sir Morton lifting him into the air suddenly as Ben frowns and says, "I have Gravity powers? Sweet!" before lifting all of the Forever Knights into the air and shouting, "Hey! Rook! Ester! I will hold them, you help the MegaWatts. While GRAVATTACK holds them!" he has a good laugh as they struggle to fight back as GRAVATTACK slightly adjusted the gravity around their limbs to stop them from raising them to attack GRAVATTACK or the Plumbers. The Plumber's managed to release the MegaWatts on the smaller armour and weapons but Sir Morton's robot armour who fired boosters on its back to send it towards GRAVATTACK knocking the Alien Hero through a wall and onto the wooden deck over the water. GRAVATTACK had dropped everyone when he unsteadily recovered and got on his feet to see the lights coming back on.

GRAVATTACK sigh in relief before his communication device went off and he hears Lady Penelope, "_BEN the Hood is getting away with the Codex. Virgil is to far away from TB2 to stop him. You need to stop him."_

GRAVATTACK simply says, "No can do. A group related to the Hood have some robot tech that can destroy the city," he jumped to the side to avoid an energy blast before he says, "I can't leave without getting injured."

Rock Blonko shoots Sir Morton's robot suit before saying, "I have contacted my superiors and they are already already engaging the Hood. He is wanted for several crimes for stolen technology and ransacking the Rushmore Outpost."

GRAVATTACK nods before saying, "I hope you send him to the Null Void."

Ester landed next to him and says, "Can't the Null Void has been limited to individuals who are too dangerous to the universe," she jumped to the side to avoid a beam weapon and says, "As long as their allies cannot get them out."

In the distance the Hood's ship lifted into the air and started flying away from London before a disk shaped ship de-cloaked and opened fire on the ship only for a stronger laser cannon to knock it away before the Hood's ship completely vanished in mid air. The Plumber ship recovered and flew towards the sea to avoid populated areas in the event of a crash. GRAVATTACK simply says, "Damn, the Hood clearly has more gear then we know about." Sir Morton tries to blast him only to suddenly be crushed down into the water below. GRAVATTACK then lifts the Robot suit and proceeded to say, "Can someone please remove the MegaWatts so I can end this."

Rook Blonko changed his weapon into a energy bow and calmly fired three arrows through the air and into the Sir Morton's Robot Armour before the six MegaWatt tubes launched out of the robots back.

Sir Morton growls as he is covered in water inside the robot suit and says, "Just enough power to destroy Tennyson," he targets GRAVATTACK and opens all of missile panels before firing them all at GRAVATTACK.

GRAVATTACK crosses his arms before the missiles started orbiting GRAVATTACK and says, "I HAVE MY OWN ORBIT!? There is a fat joke in there somewhere," he rubs his chin before raising his hand at Sir Morton's robot armour raising him into the sky before sending all of the missile at Sir Morton while saying, "Good Knight this crappy Knight." The missiles collide and severely damage the armour, removing limbs and heavily damaging the suit, causing Sir Morton falling out the remains and groaning in pain.

Rook Blonko looks at the resulting damages and says, "I was very wrong in assuming that the damages was actually caused by your opponents. I will have to accept that you are as the reports stated, 'A damage Magnet.'," Rook places his blaster on his left shoulder and says, "Do you have contact with the GDF?"

GRAVATTACK transformed back into Ben and says, "I can make a call but with all the noise we made," that was when two GDF airships flew in and Ben says, "Make enough noise and the police will come running."

Once the crafts landed General Casey stepped out and walks over to Ben and asks, "What happened here?"

Ben took a deep breath and says, "Well these guys are a group of Alien Hating terrorists, who steal Alien technology to try and control the world. Sir Morton over there," he points to the unconscious Sir Morton and says, "his Faction of 'Forever Knights' have illegally using another Alien Species," at the point the MegaWatts came outside carrying the Forever Knights from inside, while zapping and using them as trampolines. Ben says, "They are MegaWatts and they are not acting like some of them did when I was ten."

Rook Blonko steps forward and reveals his badge before saying, "I am Special Operative Rook Blonko, I have been station here on Earth through the Plumbers and have the honour of informing you that Earth has become a Level Five planet in the universe," General Casey was frozen as she stared at the strange and formal Alien Plumber as he continues, "Our unit, will be working with the GDF to help you Extra Terrestrial Entities. An Ambassador will be speaking with your World Leaders in the coming weeks."

Ben scratches his head before looking to General Casey, "This is the first time I am hearing about this."

Ester whispered into his ear, "Don't worry, Plumbers tell world leaders first before the public. It is a safety method."

Ben whispered back, "Does this mean I can get some Alien Engines?" Ester nods before Ben shouts, "YES!"

General Casey looks to Ben with a raised eyebrow as Ben waves nervously before General Casey says, "Well I am needed at the Vault. The Hood managed to get away from Lady Penelope with the Codex."

Rook Blonko nods before saying, "Yes, having access to all of Earth power generation methods would put many lives in danger."

Ben frowns before saying, "Unless Parker's misspent Youth rears its' brilliant head around."

Cadet Ester laughs and says, "Careful, Operative Rook's culture does not like expletives. It is their version of swear words."

Ben nods before saying, "Well power to them. I mean the number of Earth curse words is interesting."

A large Tank drove onto the dock before a fishman wearing white armour and a small pair of glasses that he adjusts and says, "Good job, Rook Ester," the two salute to the fish man before he looks to General Casey and says, "General Casey, I am Magister Petaloday and I am the highest ranking Plumber on Earth at the moment," he offers to shake hands with General Casey and after a slight delay due to her nervous touching the clawed hands, he continues, "Due to Intergalactic Law your planet is now the owner of a colony of Nosedeenians," gesturing to the group of MegaWatts who were pulling on Sir Morton's hair and moustache.

General Casey frowns before saying, "I am afraid that we do not have the proper facilities."

Petaloday lifted up a hand and says, "Actually we have that sorted we have some of the brightest minds in the Galaxy ready to install the equipment," behind him a large man in Plumber gear with a full face Mask pushed a large clear tube while another Plumber walked over to the MegaWatts and whispers to them while pointing at the large Cylinder that they all quickly rushed to in joy. Petaloday smiles with a toothy grin before saying, "Once they are ready we can organise for them to help power some of your world's cities. With that said, we will contact you to organise this as well as helping with equipment that you will be needing for future disputes that may occur," Petaloday turns around before focusing back on General Casey by saying, "Also," he hands her a pad with a long list, "This is a list of all interplanetary technology that is allowed to be used of Earth at the moment." Petaloday then changed his focus on Ben and says, "May I have a moment of your time?"

Ben nods and the two go to speak in private with Ben asking the first question, "Why didn't the Plumbers contact me when they came back to Earth?"

"Because you went underground," Petaloday states before saying, "Look after 'the big bad' came to Earth the last time, Earth has been on lock down from outside individuals trying to take the place. Azmuth informed the Plumbers that you removed the device but informed us that no one can know where it is. Clearly not even he knew where you kept it," Ben crossed his arms in contained anger as Petaloday continues, "One of your Grand Father's last reports stated that in the event that he goes missing or worse becomes a chef," that got a light smile from Ben, "That the Plumbers are to support you in handling any major threats."

Ben frowns before saying, "Not a hero anymore, I work with International Rescue now."

"Actually that saves me some man power," Petaloday states to Ben's confusion as he continues, "Rook Blonko and Cadet Ester will be joining International Rescue, before you go off on regulations, please understand that this is for IR safety just as it is for yours," Petaloday then whispers, "here, Max left this for you in case this happens." Ben accepts the strange disk that has the same symbol as his Omnitrix and pockets it for later. Ben the joins General Casey Along with Rook and Ester as they went to the Codex Vault while the Plumbers go to the closest GDF base to make proper repairs to their ship before they properly meet with the World Government.

**The start of the Black Out-Gwen's view. **

Gwen adjust his makeup with her compact as Parker honked the FAB-1's car horn much to Lady Penelope's annoyance until he apologies while mention his restraint in not using the flame throwers. Gwen shakes her head and says, "What reason would you need flame throwers in a estate car?"

Lady Penelope speaks up, "Well working with International Rescue tends to do lead us into the spot light of dangerous individuals."

Gwen closes her compact and says, "That is the problem with Ben, the moment he sees something interesting he will give up working with International Rescue," she sits back and says, "Same with any chance Ben has with a girl. I doubt that he will spend any time with the strange girl from the bar."

Lady Penelope frowns at the fact that she did not even remember 'CharmCaster's' 'fake' name. Lady Penelope starts to speak when the city and FAB-1 suddenly stops working. Lady Penelope frowns before saying, "That should not have happened. Wonder what is going on," she gets out the car along with several of the other drivers before they went to the open buildings next to the road due to the possible dangers of being stuck in the cars during a black out. They walk along the sidewalk until they see a paper poster stuck to the side of a wall as Lady Penelope says, "That is strange."

Parker removes the poster and sniffs it before saying, "Well, I'll be, this is actual paper. I haven't seen this since I was a school boy."

Lady Penelope takes the paper and says, "It is what is on the paper that I have an interest in. 'We the La'dites believe in a world without Power holding back humanity. This night we shall return humanity to its true state.' This is insane, no one is old enough to even know what a world without power is like."

Gwen spoke, "They do have an interesting participation program," the two older person looked at him strangely before she says, "They were recruiting at the University, stating they would help enlighten humanity. I asked how it would help my studies but they said that I would use books and would never need to use technology again. Then I remembered the number of books that I would need and said to myself, 'Hell no,' before ignoring them as they started a riot on campus."

Lady Penelope simply says, "Then it is a good thing you were sensible with their advertising."

"Actually no," Gwen states, "They were yelling at the top of their lungs as they handed out flyers. Ben probably would have fallen for it."

Parker shakes his head as he says, "He probably would have convinced the La'dites to give up on this whole returning to the Dark Age, baloney."

Gwen crosses her arms as she says, "Who are you going to believe, an idiot or someone who has known him since I was two."

Parker Shakes his head before Lady Penelope points to the three hooded figures in the distance wearing hoods with a power symbol connected to a random line so that the power symbol looks like a exploding cannon ball. Lady Penelope and Gwen follow Parker as he suddenly knocks the three La'Dites to the ground and the three take the hooded masks and they donned the masks, with Gwen being hesitant.

Once the three had their faces covered they walked back onto the street before a random La'dite shouts, "Hey!" the three fakes froze before the man continued, "It's this way! Come on I don't want to miss it!"

Lady Penelope, Parker and Gwen followed the La'dite that mistook them for members, where they went underground until they reached a section of the Underground Railway that was blocked by electronically locked gates until they reach the an underground vault that was empty. Lady Penelope looked around before saying, "I know this place. That vault holds the Power Codex, it holds all the security codes to shut down the power grids around the world."

Parker frowns before saying, "I know this trick. If there was a high tech lock or security method we could not bypass. We cut the power to the whole building."

"And considering that the vault is connected to the main grid," Lady Penelope starts, "And if an EMP was used those doors would permanently sealed until the entire vault is removed from the secret location. The doors are still shut because of the emergency generators built into the vault. Unfortunately my grandfather stated that they were battery powered." One specific La'dite revealed himself with sarcastic hopeful words as the door opened, Lady Penelope states, "If I am not mistaken. That is the Hood," Parker nods as the three off them walked down the steps and towards the vault Gwen stayed back as Lady Penelope and Parker walked into the Vault with the majority of the La'dites. Gwen stayed outside where she could only here parts of the conversation. Basically the Hood used a flash bang to escape the room as the doors started closing. Once out the room the Hood used a red remote that made him vanish as Lady Penelope stepped out and cleared her eyes.

While Gwen was in shock Lady Penelope contacted Virgil only to hear that he was underground where he could not get to TB2 in time while Ben was dealing with a group of criminals. Gwen remained silent as Virgil, Grandma Tracey, Ben and the GDF arrived with two aliens. Lady Penelope spoke on her compact to the Prime Minister while Ben whispers to Virgil, "Five bucks Parker has England's Power Codex," Virgil accepts the bet before looking at him strangely.

Lady Penelope speaks, "Could you pop open the vault please, that would be smashing thank you."

Virgil smirks as Lady Penelope closes her compact before he says, "The Hood went to all the trouble of shutting down London to get in this vault and all you need to do is make a phone call."

Lady Penelope nods before with a frown she asks Ben, "Why did you call it 'England's Power Codex?"

"Because every country holds the codex for their own country, Grandpa Max took us to see it once at Rushmore," Ben state before quickly saying, "Which it has been moved since."

Rook Blonko frowns before saying, "But it was in the items that the Hood stole?"

Ben frowns before saying, "What are you going to believe the Hood stole it or that I have been using it as a desk ornament at home?" That got everyone to look at him in disbelief before Ben says, "It does not work anymore, not since it was partially crushed by Doctor Animo."

General Casey pinched his nose before saying, "Well at least it can't be used by people like the Hood," the Vault door opened revealing Parker standing in front of the La'Dites who were tied up on the ground.

Parker sees them and says, "Oh hello, I was just telling the La'dites that if they like a world without technology that they are going to love prison," the GDF take them into custody.

Ben hopped on one foot and says, "Come on Parker show us the Codex your misplaced youth retrieved."

Parker chuckles and does just that and saying, "Well in all of the excitement, the Hood never realised the switch," Virgil, Grandma Tracey, several of the GDF soldiers and even Ester gave him a series of notes with Ester handed him a crystal ship of Tatetenite.

Ben takes half the Pound notes and gives it to Parker who pockets the cash as Ben says, "Good doing business with you." Ben flipped the crystal square coin as he walks back and says, "You know with how long you have known Parker. I would think that you would have more faith, after all, no one expects the bumbling old man," that actually got a laugh out of Parker.

Grandma Tracey smile before asking, "Well who is up for tea and biscuits?"

Gwen was then only one there who looked at everyone like they were crazy when she shouts, "What is wrong with you people? ALIENS EXIST! And no one is taking it seriously, not even Ben is not going crazy at the fact. Did you all know that they exist and no one told me!?"

Ben frowns before saying, "Gwen, before your accident you were privy to this information through Grandpa Max. We actually helped with events during our tenth summer break."

Gwen placed a hand on her forehead and says, "What else don't I know? What else are you keeping a secret?"

Ben reached into his jacket revealing an old spell book before saying, "Just this," he hands the book to Gwen and says, "Careful with that, it is very dangerous."

"I don't even think you can even read," Gwen states as she starts reading the different spells and knowledge as she walks away without looking where she was going only to return to FAB-1 without issue.

**With Ben-That moment**

Ben frowns before saying, "Hopefully I did the right thing."

Virgil smile reassuringly before saying, "What the problem, you said it yourself Gwen was a big hero with that book. What is wrong with that?"

"The fact that I was there helping her learning the spells," Ben states before sighing and adding, "By being her punching bag for spells," he said in annoyance.

Virgil asks, "So what spell did she use on you?"

Ben narrowed his eyes before saying, "She used a Probability Spell on me that increased the amount of Bad Luck I had to deal with until the next Friday the thirteenth," they started walking back to the surface where Ben says, "I dealt with being attacked by Peacocks, thrown into a hall of mirrors and then was humiliated by my pants falling down on in front of a bus filled with cheerleaders that appeared to like me before hand and they all called me a pervert and then took my phone and smashed it after I hadn't got any of their numbers."

Virgil eyes widened before he asks, "Why did you even give her the book then?"

"Who says I gave her, all of the book?" Ben states with a smirk causing everyone to nod in understanding as they left the Underground and met up with the Crane Operator then enjoyed some tea and biscuits at the Tea Party.

:End of Chapter Three:

**Well I guess this has been a bit of a CLUSTER F&#% in that I combined about three episodes with a lemon and a basic story for what Ben was doing during those times before ending with a combination of Omniverse and ThinderBirds. **

**To clear some things off, I wanted to include Ester and felt this was the only believable reason for her to be on Earth. So I made her a Plumber as Rook's student. **

**Petaloday is the Ripjaws Plumber from Omniverse. **

**Sir Morton will make other appearance along with some of the other Forever Knights. **

**This stories Starting Aliens: **XLR8, DiamondHead, GreyMatter, HeatBlast, UPGRADE, Fourarms, Snare-Oh, CANNONBOLT, BIGChill (**Alien Force Version**), Blitzwolfer, ECHO ECHO, Goop and Gravattack

**Other Alien forms will be added as the story goes depending on the rescue or emergency along with the equipment will be added as the story goes on. **

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, please review and comment and until next time, BEWARE THE WRAITH!**


	4. Chapter 4

ThunderBirds and Aliens Chapter 4

**I am updating this story because it is following my 'current' pattern for updates. **

**I am just going to comment on the comments: **

CCSakuraforever: **I apologize but I do not speak your language. **

Lightnung bolt47: **thank you for your support. **

**I own nothing! =P**

:Chapter 4 start:

**Tracy Island-Two weeks later/since last chapter**

Rook Blonko was organising his desk on Tracey Island, in one of the spare storage rooms in the hanger while Ester was organising her own desk terminal. Even for intergalactic policemen, Paper works was still a thing. At least they did not use paper anymore. Between the two Black Ops trained Plumbers, Ester's chair was bulkier in that it also acts as a sauna chair in a sense, her people needing extreme heat the live comfortable on any planet. Ester sighs with her breath creating snow-flakes as she gets in her enclosed chair that started to heat her up before saying, "Well, we are in the sticks again, why were we stationed on a remote island instead of at the actual Plumber Base?"

Rook Blonko simply states, "We were assigned to assist The Ben Tennyson with Plumber support. We have both read the reports written by Magister Tennyson. At least one of us needs to go with him during his operations."

Ester nods before saying, "Fine, but I still feel that we are being swept out of sight."

Rook Blonko shakes his head before Kayo arrived and says, "There is a meeting in ten minutes." Rook Blonko nods as Ester groans in annoyance having to get out her heated chair.

**Ben's Pod-a couple minutes later**

Ben currently transformed as DiamondHead without the armour and was growing a single shard of his element slowly between his hands. A trick that he had been working on after a theory that he had on DiamondHead's powers. To the side was one of the Hood's earthquake machines partially disassembled as a computer scanned what had been disassembled for traps hidden by the components. DiamandHead breaths deeply before placing the shard on a table after breaking a tiny piece and crushed it to dust and taking a pinch of the powder and started growing them into chunks before the Omnitrix flashed red. Ben shakes his head as he placed the chunks on the desk with the first. Ben rolled his neck in discomfort as Kayo made her presence known as she says, "Family Meeting in a couple minutes, How is the examination of the Quakers?"

"Well it has been slow, the materials used concealed each layer of the machine," Ben walked over to the Hood's earthquake machine and says, "Well from what I have found so far, this tech was designed to be used in a vacuum. I think I can use it in the event that a world ender level meteor come flying towards Earth or even anything important."

Kayo nods before saying, "Well you will have to build your own then, we can't risk using anything the Hood made himself."

Ben accepts that before saying, "Yeah I don't trust anything that quack says, does or makes," Kayo looked at him with a raised eyebrow as Ben continued, "If you didn't mention it, I probably would have never believed that comment that he made in Australia."

Kayo smiles and asks, "What were you working on?"

They walk over to the elevator where Rook and Ester was standing outside waiting for the elevator as Ben answers, "I was testing DiamondHead's crystal generation and control. Basically finding the limits to the control for future use."

The four went up the elevator as to the mansion where they see everyone minus John, who was hologram, was waiting for the four to arrive. Allen was snoozing lightly at the time of day he had a long night fixing the satellite channels. Brains was speaking with Max as Lady Penelope and Parker appeared on their hologram viewer. With everyone but Brains sitting, brains speaks to everyone, "I have successfully completed my nano-material technology but I would like to test it properly."

Scott asks, "Any suggestions?"

Brains nods before saying, "I wish to test the material under a vacuum and high pressure environment."

"So underwater and in space," Virgil questioned.

"The real problem then is that you would have to be at both locations for each test," Ben countered.

Brains nods before saying, "Which is why I have a plan," be pressed a button on his watch that opened a hologram of the moon and of a location near Tracey Island but underwater. Brains continues, "I have chosen two locations for the test. Though the design will require some people to keep an eye on the construction for a few hours."

"So ThunderBird 4 underwater for a day and TB3 on the moon," Scott states.

"No, TB4 will be needed to place the underwater prototype but I have developed a deep sea Max Prototype for managing the work hence why the underwater prototype will be done so close to the island," Brains admits before saying, "Though the Vacuum Prototype is being built on the moon near Shadow Alpha One, meaning that TB3 will be needed to land on the moon and for Ben to deploy the prototype."

Ben nods before saying, "So me and Allen go up and spend a day on the moon?"

"No," Scott states before saying, "Allen has just completed a fifteen hour recovery and repair to satellites. He is grounded for a couple days to continue with his studies for a couple days."

Ben nods before saying, "Well I have the training to fly TB3, should I go alone or?"

His answer came from Kayo who says, "I will go with you," only for Scott to stop her.

"No Kayo, your needed at the GDF, they have a possible lead on the Hood, which is why Rook will be going with you," Scott states before looking to Ester and says, "Are you space rated?"

Ester simply says, "Well I have all the training, never really got a chance to enjoy my time doing it."

Scott nods before saying, "Well you will be up there for a couple days, before you can come back. That being said try not to get to carried away up there. Safety first you two."

Ben then asks, "Is there anyone still on Shadow Alpha One?"

The answer came from John who says, "Yeah, it was decommission four months ago but a Captain Taylor is still on board."

Ben asks, "Maybe I should drop him a care package or something."

Scott nods and says, "Sure, some rations and parts, but I would like to know why he is still up there."

"I will ask," Ben states before walking out the room, "I will prep TB3 for launch you guys should organise that care package and the prototype for me to set up," with that Ben went to his pod to get everything he thinks he would need on the moon.

Rook looked to Ester and says, "Please remain professional while alone with Ben, we do not need an incident."

Ester sighs and says, "I will not cause a scene, I am just going to the moon to protect Ben Tennyson. That is my job here I will get it done," she then walks over to the elevator down.

Allen then looks to Scott and says, "You do realise that I could pilot TB3 and do my studies in the cockpit."

the counter comment came from Grandma Tracey, "No kiddo, you are behind on your studies and only just got back from space cleanup duty." Allen sighs in disappointment as Grandma Tracey continues, "That being said, everyone should get back to work."

Rook and Kayo walked down to the hanger where Rook would take Kayo to the GDF HQ in his transforming truck. John gave information to Virgil for an emergency while Scott was soon later sent off for a rescue. Gordon brought TB4 to the dock near boat docks on the south end of the island. Allen napped on the couch.

**ThunderBird 3 Launch Bay-a few minutes later**

Brains used a hydraulic crane to lift a mechanical crate the size of TB4 that was placed length wise inside the hull of TB3. Ben was wearing his rescue gear, helmet on his hip goes to stand next to Brains while asking, "So what will you need me to do?"

Brains as he finished installing the mechanical crate, "You will need to place the prototype one hundred metres away from the closest point of Outpost Shadow Alpha One. I have included a map in the instructions," Brains hands Ben the instructions and says, "The care package is in the main cockpit. Say hello to Captain Taylor and could you please ask him to keep an eye on the experiment for the period that he is on site."

Ben nods as he reads the instructions lightly as Easter arrived wearing her Plumber armour and a purple winter coat while wearing her hair down and her helmet under her left arm. Ester asks, "So what is the ETA until liftoff."

"Ten minutes," Ben answered before saying, "We need to ensure that everything is ready for launch."

Ben typed on a terminal as Ester walked to the side and asks, "So where do people sleep in TB3?"

Brains answered from the side, "Each seat is equipped with a locking harness for extended periods."

"Um, what if I am not comfortable sharing a room?" Ester questions she fidgeted lightly.

"There are chairs in the cargo hold," Ben states as he finished up the prep work for lift off and says, "If you want some privacy we can set you up in there for you."

Ester nods and says, "Thank you, a lady needs her privacy," that comment made Ben raise an eyebrow at that last comment while Ester quickly went to her capsule pod that she brought with her when she was stationed there. The biggest red flag being the, 'Do not enter unless you can handle extreme high temperatures.' Ben had asked why she had it when she said, 'Do you expect me to wear my armour all the time. This thing itches sometimes.' Ben had laughed at that with her but was still curious about the inside of her room, a childish notion to be sure, one that he can ignore. With his task to complete and Ester returning with her pack for the trip the pair got into launch position Ben on the right and Ester on the left. They strapped in before Ben contacts John and says, "John we are ready for launch, just need permission."

John's hologram appeared and he says, "You have it, I have informed the GDF of the situation and have been informed that GDF will be ready to deploy for any space rescue operations but in the event that you are needed you will need to come back to the island or even TB5, for resupply."

Ben simply replies, "Will do John. Starting launch sequence, in ten," the launch sequence began where the tube was sealed by the blast shield. Once the countdown sequence completed TB3 blasted away from the island at high speed heading for orbit. Total travel time, five minutes.

Unfortunately that was when Allen called, "Don't scratch my ship, if you do you are repainting it!" before hanging up.

Ben shakes his head as he adjusts the controls of the ship to travel towards the moon passing TB5 on the way. Ester asks, "So this Captain Taylor, can he be trusted?"

"From what I understand, he is an old family friend," Ben states before calculating with the computer, "It will take an hour for us to reach the moon, want to review some reports?"

Ester shakes her head and says, "Not really," as she releases herself from her harness and found herself floating around the cabin. "During training I could stretch out and have some fun in zero gravity. So for now I am going to just float for a bit."

Ester floats relaxed in air, having a light spin as Ben says, "Well I suggest you have your helmet clipped to your belt in the event that we need to vent Atmosphere."

Ester catches her helmet when she gestured for him to pass said helmet. Ben went back to technically flying TB3 while also reading a couple reports as Ester was relaxing in the air. The reports he was reading, were about the Hood along with a bunch of the plumber reports relating with tech crimes. Though at one point half way along their journey Ben notices Ester reflection on the console where he see Ester stretching and Ben does his best to ignore her and the indecent thoughts he started having.

With her back turned she looked over her shoulder to see Ben struggling to not peek, causing her smirk at the idea of her being seen in such a way. She had heard the stories and read the reports of the one life-form in the Universe to fight Vigax the Conquer more than once. Unfortunately all this culminated into Ester becoming a fan girl for Ben.

**GDF HQ-England-Ten minutes after the launch of TB3. **

Rook Blonko Flew his Plumber craft through the air and into GDF airspace as he contacted the control tower of their approach. Kayo in the passenger seat simply says, "You know I thought my Thunderbird Shadow was fast."

"My craft has light speed capable engines," Rook Blonko states before saying, "I have even made modifications myself in order to handle any issues that it could meet in combat."

Kayo frowns before asking, "So this ship is faster than TB3?"

"Yes, but it does not have the same equipment and gear for rescue situations. It is for law enforcement," Rook Blonko states as he lands the Proto-truck that transformed into a simple box truck with a cartoony old man on the side with the words of 'Max's Plumbing' on the side. Once the truck was not moving the two leave the vehicle and walk over to the main building to speak with General Casey office. After taking an elevator to the top floor to speak with the General.

Once at the office they see General Casey ready to speak with them, she past a couple sets of documents with some resent sightings of the Hood and the Forever Knights. Sightings that were limited to alias and uses of a certain symbol they had been given. Kayo looked over the documents and says, "Not a lot to go on. We have found that finding the Hood or the Forever Knights really difficult."

Kayo nods while Rook Blonko states, "Perhaps instead of searching for the Hood we should change our search to what they would want on Earth during this period of time."

General Casey frowns before saying, "I will get right to that. I suggest that the two of you return to Tracy Island. TB5 should have access to the data to find any possible targets."

Rook adds, "I will also contact my superiors, check with them for any items of interest they may want," Rook nods to the General and the two heads of security walked out the building. Rook then asks Kayo, "General Casey appears to be well informed."

Kayo nods before saying, "General Casey has been after the Hood since before I joined International Rescue."

They reach the Proto Truck and the pair was in their seats as Rook Blonko asks, "You mean before what he did to his brother?" Kayo flinched at that as Rook continued, "Plumber files indicated your relationship with the Hood but evaluated that you were not a danger to International Rescue or Ben Tennyson. Especially after what happened to your father," that was as far as he got when Kayo glared at him dangerously.

Kayo simply says, "Just get us back to Tracey Island and don't mention it again."

Rook looked at her silently before saying, "Very well. I apologize for over stepping my bounds," before flying the Proto-Truck through the air and back to the island.

**The Moon-TB3-a couple minutes from land fall and Outpost Shadow Alpha One.**

Ben called to Ester as she floated in the air and says, "Ester strap in, we are about to land. Recoil from the rockets could injure you or the controls."

Ester nodded before stretching her arm across the cockpit, the full length before pulling herself to the seat and strapped in. TB3 managed to slow down with it's nose cone pointed at the surface of the moon as it slowly extended its grasping arms to act as landing gear where using the reverse thrusters managed to land two hundred meters from the decommissioned Space station.

Once TB3 was landed Ben shut the majority of the systems and says, "Well, we are going to have to walk over to the station with the care package and inform Captain Taylor of what we are doing here." Ester nods and the two climb out their seats and floated over to the care package along with a red space board and asks Ester, "So you want to share or do you want to try using the other board?"

Ester thinks on this as the two places their helmets on and Ester answered, "Well I have not had proper training with such a device yet so can I just ride with you?"

"Sure," with that Ben straps the care package on the bottom of the jet board before stepping on the board with Ester getting behind him on said board and the two rode the board through the vacuum on the moon's surface until they reach the air lock of the outpost.

Ester pouted at the ride before asking, "I would have thought you would have shown off?"

"Not on the moon, if we were in empty space maybe but on a moon or planet. Too much risk for the two of us riding on the craft," Ben states through the comms. With that done Ben knocked on the hull of the airlock leading into the station loudly. Ben waited a minute and knocked again before the airlock opened and an elderly man wearing an military styled space suit with crew cut hair and moustache. Ben asks, "Captain Taylor?"

"Yeah that is me, come on in. Last thing anyone wants to have a long discussion in vacuum," Captain Taylor states as they all enter the station before Captain Taylor locked the airlock and asks, "What exactly are the two of you are here. If you are here to kick me out the station you will have to do deal with me kicking and screaming."

They walked deeper into the station as Ben carried the care package as he says, "Well Captain, we were planning to do a test of a prototype related construction. We will be here for a couple days and was hoping that you could handle the long term inspection of the prototype."

Captain Taylor questioned, "Who exactly are you two, you seem familiar."

When they were in a sealed with atmosphere room, Ben, Ester and Captain Taylor removed their helmets before Ben introduced the two, "I am Ben Tennyson this is Ester of the Craho. We work with International Rescue."

"Oh, Geoff's boys and," Captain Taylor narrows his eyes before saying, "Oh Max's Grandkid," that got Ben to pause in shock before Captain Taylor continued, "How is Max, I haven't heard from him in a while."

Ben was hesitant before saying, "Grandpa Max was in an Accident. He did not make it."

Captain Taylor frowns before saying, "Sorry kid but I don't believe you. Show me a body then I will accept it."

Ben sighs before saying, "Look we are setting up the prototype between the station and TB3, here is a Care Package with supplies that we figured you might need."

Captain Taylor accepted the Care Package and says, "Yeah, Alphy was needing some replacement circuit boards for the major systems. The Ration bars will help too," Captain Taylor Salutes the two before they head back to TB3 quietly replacing their helmets before getting too far, leaving Captain Taylor to read the instructions for the Prototype unit that would be installed.

Ester frowns and says, "He didn't really react to me. Wonder why?"

Ben frowns before saying, "Probably didn't realise that you are not human. That being said we should get started setting up," with that Ben got on the board while Ester pulled herself tight against his back and proceeded to fly back to TB3. Ester extends her arm to the craft and pulls herself over to the vehicle as Ben opens the cargo hold. When Ben reached the cargo hold, he floated on the Jet Board as he stood next to the main robotic crane controls that lowered the prototype to the ground and was extended over towards the station. Once in place Ben spoke to Ester, "Well it is in position, now to activate it."

Ester then asks over the comms, "What exactly is being built with this prototype thing?"

Ben shakes his head and says, "If I had to guess, I would say a research station or pod. But as I know Brains," he activated the pod after flying to it then backing away, "He probably developed a space house."

With that the Prototype extended a set of claw legs that impaled the moon's surface anchoring the structure down as the frame starts to form like a liquid that formed into a frame before a simple shell started forming on the outside along with creating an air lock. Ben recorded the construction, with his helmet cam before activating a set of drones inside TB3 that then flew around the prototype recording the construction. The drones were also prototypes for a future project of Brain's future experiment. the drones where spherical frames where thrusters were installed on the six axis along with cameras giving a 3D view of what the drones saw.

Ben set the drones on flight patterns around the prototype and stayed to watch the Prototype for five more minutes before returned to TB3 and sealed the ship up. Once the ship was sealed Ben removed his helmet before saying, "well we are here for a day, want to break Allen's high score on Zombie Slayer?"

Ester nods and the pair lowers themselves to the cockpit before locking in their seats and a hologram of a zombie hoard appeared in front of them letting the shoot zombies until they were taken down.

**Tracey Island-an hour later**

Ten minutes after Kayo returned to the island Rook Blonko left to speak with the plumbers Kayo was still in uniform and found that everyone else besides Allen was off on individual rescues and Max was helping Grandma Tracey in the kitchen. Kayo asks, "Where is Scott and Brains?"

"Scott took Brains on a rescue," Allen answered as he finished up his studies and says, "they should be back soon. Apparently a program was messing with a mag rail train. Brains disassembled and entire computer control system then reassembled it in a third of the time. Though Scott almost crashed TB1 when the tether failed to hold onto the train only to break off a piece."

Kayo then asks, "What is TB1's condition?"

Allen chuckles and says, "Apparently it is going to need a new paint job, crashed along an open field when John gained control and hit the brakes before sending it back to Scott. John recorded the Scott seeing the results, and looped it for later." Allen then plays the holo recording revealing a shocked Scott getting a laugh from Kayo.

Kayo then asks, "So anything I can do?"

Allen simply says, "Nothing really, surprisingly besides Virgil and Gordon dealing with a overturned yacht in the Atlantic, there hasn't been anything else."

Kayo nods before saying, "Well in that case I am going to patrol the island in TBS, get some more practice in," Kayo waved later to Allen leaving him to his studies and to the delicious smells of the one thing they are not used too, 'food.'

**TB3-Midnight Tracey Island Time-TB3's Cockpit. **

Ben was sleeping in cockpit of TB3 with a face mask over his eyes enjoy a well deserved sleep. The prototype had completed construction of a space dome habitat ready for use and easy entry through the airlock at the base along with a single dome window on the top so that people can see outside of it. Ben continues to sleep peacefully when there was suddenly a loud thud along with Ester muttering in her native language. Ben removed the eye mask and looked around and found nothing wrong with TB3 but remained silent as Ester was silent too. Ben raised an eyebrow when eventually he hears Ester breathe a sigh of relief before Ben notices a light and strained moaning coming from the Cargo hold.

Ben frowns at that before activating the camera's to the cargo hold and his jaw dropped. What he saw was Ester using her foot to tether herself to the back of the hold as she pleasured herself in her suit, unknowingly enjoying herself fully dressed in front of the holo security cameras. Ben was stuck watching for a minute before gulping and turning the camera's off and deleting the footage from the Blackbox and mentally making a note to visit TB5 to erase the footage from its' data banks. Ben took a deep breath and tried to think of something else besides the horny alien behind a metal wall that carried sound through it's frame the rest of this mission would be his hardest yet.

:End of Chapter 4:

**In my defence, I thought the end was a bit more m rated then what I have done so far. **

**Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter a bit short but the majority of this chapter was to fill in some plot holes from the show with this specific episode. Anyway that is all for now see you next time. **

**Until next time...BEWARE THE WRAITH!**


End file.
